


The children sleep with the fishes

by taj_mahal



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future AU, Glimpses of a relationship over a 20 years time period, Love Story, bedtime story, married with children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taj_mahal/pseuds/taj_mahal
Summary: In 2026 Rafa and Meri tell their children the story of how they became a couple - married with children - as a bedtime story.
Relationships: Rafael Nadal/María Francisca Perello, rafa - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is something entirely different from my other ABO-verse story. But as that one is mostly dark and dramatic, I wanted to post something that is simply fluff and happiness, to make me - and hopefully - all of you as well - feel better.
> 
> Hope you like this one. Enjoy.
> 
> ********************************

*Porto Cristo – September 2026*

It's September, a Tuesday and it's a little past eight in the evening, but to Rafa it feels like the middle of the night. It's been an exhausting day today. Anton is in his third week of primary school, Marisol in her second week of kindergarten and there has been a ceremony at the academy today that his presence had been expected at. With his wife currently home sick with a broken ankle – courtesy of an unfortunate incident that included the pool, their daughter's wet footsteps and the kitchen tiles, Rafa has been the one with the sole responsibility for both kids as well as his other commitments today.

He has dropped Marisol off at kindergarten around 8:30, Anton at school around 9:00, has worked his way through Meri's grocery list after that and has returned home for a brief shower and a change of clothes before making his way to the academy for the midday festivities. After the ceremony... and some mingling afterwards, he has gone to pick up the kids subsequently, has picked up dinner at his parent's house – because his mother has insisted to cook for them, with Meri sidelined the way she is, never even once listening to Rafa's protests that he is very well able to provide his family with a proper meal all by himself – and has returned home.

In retrospect he is very much glad and thankful for his mother's intervention. After the marathon of a day he has had, Rafa is pretty sure he wouldn't been able to come up with a meal for four – at least not a decent one. This way all he has to do is reheat and enjoy his mother's cooking skills. The kids are chattering away a mile away about nothing, asking their mother what she has done all day, how her foot is feeling, telling her about meeting their grandmother. Rafa doesn't fully listen. Not until Meri asks the children what their day has been like and Anton is first to answer the question. 

“Tell me all about your day, you two.”

„We had our first English lesson today.”

“How was it?”

“Funny... for the others. For me it was a little... uncomfortable.”

Both Rafa and Meri are fully focused on Anton now. It's only the boy's third week in school and his first time of being taught a secondary language and already the boy seems to be having a hard time. Rafa isn't quite sure what could have Anton feel uncomfortable or even embarrassed, because judging by the boy's squirming whatever has happened during his lessons today, he does not really want to talk about it. His mother however – bless her soul – does not give up so easily. She pries and Anton – reluctantly – gives up the information. 

“Why?”

“Our teacher told us a story. About something papa said when Marisol was still a baby. She told us papa had to answer some questions after he played a tennis match with uncle Carlos. It was to collect money for people who needed it. One of the reporters asked him about Marisol and me and about how we were sleeping...“

Meri manages to keep a straight face for all of three seconds before she burst out laughing. And she laughs... and laughs and laughs. She remembers the incident all too well. Judging from the sour expression on her husband's face and the way Rafa has crossed his arms in front of his chest at the mention of that particular press conference after a charity event he and his former coach had played for Rafa's foundation, he remembers it too. He is not fond of the memory... Meri however is glad for the remembrance. She needs a moment to catch herself and even now – asking more detailed questions to her son – she is still chuckling softly. 

„She told you about the 'fishes'?“

„Yes!“

Anton seems excited that his mother knows exactly what he is talking about and doesn't have to relay the whole – embarrassing – story to her. However he barely even dares to search eye contact with his father. Rafa isn't really angry though. Actually he feels very much like his son. He is embarrassed – about the memory being dragged to the surface, about his wife's utter amusement because of it and because of the fact that Anton's primary school English teacher has used the anecdote to let the children in her class know how to NOT use the English language. He doesn't like that at all. Muttering to himself more than to anyone else at the table, Meri still picks up on it... and grins.

„It was one mistake. ONE. Will I ever live this down?“

„Apparently not.“

*#*

*4 years earlier*

Playing the charity match with Carlos for the foundation has been a complete success. But unfortunately with a match like this – and the public exposure to it that has made it the success it is – also comes the press. It's been a while since his retirement and Rafa simply isn't used to press conferences and reporters and stupid questions any more. Especially not in a language that is not his native tongue.

Most of the question are of the standard variety and those he can handle rather easily – reporters asking about the match, about the charity and the foundation, that he can answer without too much trouble. And he has Carlos with him, who is a help as well. Unfortunately the reporters are mostly focused on him. And not all of their questions are about tennis or his foundation. It is when they veer off to the more personal stuff that Rafa stumbles over the foreign language the question is asked in... and falls.

“Aren't you at all tired? You're daughter is seven months old... That must be exhausting or not? Doesn't she wake you and your wife at night?”

“No, no is okay. She sleep well. No waking in the night. She share a room with her brother and they have... They sleep with the fishes.” 

For a second there is utter silence in the media room after his statement. The journalist is staring at him like he has just announced he is going to murder somebody and Carlos next to him is trying his hardest not to chuckle. It is one of the Spanish journalists that Rafa has known for a very long time during his professional career, who points out that what Rafa has meant to say – which is that the kids have an aquarium in their bedroom, which helps them to sleep at night – and what he actually did just say, are DEFINITELY not the same thing.

*#*

Meri is still chuckling about the memory while the two men in her life – her son and her husband – both have a soft redness to their cheeks, both of them feeling uncomfortable, both of them for entirely different reasons. She is however brought back to the here and now, when little Marisol, who is sitting right next to her at the dining room table, is tugging at her mother's shirt, demanding her attention. 

“Mama, can I tell you too? About my day?”

“Of course little one. You go right ahead... and ignore your father's pouting.”

“Am not.”

“Sure, hon. You're absolutely and fully fine and happy. That sour expression on your face and that stiff posture of yours would have fooled anyone though.”

Meri is teasing – mercilessly so – and Rafa doesn't appreciate it one bit. He doesn't call her out on it though, doesn't protest and never gets the chance to do so anyway. Marisol is not appreciating their bickering one little bit. She doesn't really understand what their teasing is about and she feels left out. She tugs at her mother's shirt again, more forcefully this time and there is a soft reproach to her tone of voice, that makes Meri smile in response. 

“Mama, you're not listening!”

“I'm sorry, little one. Tell me about today.”

“Senora Gomez asked about you and papa in kindergarten today. Not just me. All of us. My friend Nina she said her mama and papa met on a plane... How about papa and you? Tell me please?”

Meri's smile widens at the mention of Nina's parents. Her mother is a stewardess, so it isn't exactly a surprise that she has met her husband on a plane. Her own children however have never shown and interest in the story of how their parents have met and fallen in love until now. An idea suddenly occurs to Meri – an idea the whole family can participate in. She and Rafa can tell the story... and Anton and Marisol can listen.

“Of course I'll tell you, little one. We'll make it a bed time story for you and your brother.”


	2. 2002

*Manacor - June 2002*  
  
The first time they meet and actually talk to one another in the process is purely by accident. Literally so. It’s a Tuesday afternoon, the second to last day of this year’s school term, and Meri is on her way home. She is late, her mind is already elsewhere – thinking about the afternoon and evening and the upcoming summer break and all the plans she and her friends and family have for it – when a door opens into the corridor and she practically knocks Rafa over.   
  
It seems she is more affected by the sudden obstacle in her way as he is, because she is the one who stumbles back, almost falls and twists her ankle a little in the process, while he looks surprised but otherwise fine. Above all else the boy she has run into looks deeply embarrassed and he isn’t even the one at fault. While Meri is still busy regaining her composure and testing her ankle for stability, the boy has already taken a hold of her arm and is helping her back into a fully upright position. He looks positively contrite when he apologizes for their little run-in, even though there’s nothing he could have done to prevent it. After all he had a door in his way. How was he supposed to know she was out in the corridor in that exact moment. Still, apologizing is what he does.   
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay. Nothing happened.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
He sounds concerned and somehow that strikes her as odd and cute at the very same moment. After all this is a chance meeting and they don’t really know each other. Her cheeks suddenly feel warm and she is pretty sure she is blushing. As if the situation wasn’t embarrassing enough already…She tests her ankle again and despite a soft throbbing it feels fine. Meri gives the boy in front of her a smile she hopes will hide the fact she feels like a complete idiot.  
  
“Everything still in working order.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Their conversation – forced on them in the first place by this awkward mishap – comes to a screeching halt. Meri tries to remember the boy’s name, but for the life of her, she can’t come up with it. She has seen him around of course. The town isn’t exactly a metropolis after all and the school is just as small. He is older than her, in a different class of course, but still she knows him. She simply can’t remember his name…   
  
The silence has been drawing on for quite a while now and the boy – she really wishes she would remember his name – is looking at her so intently, Meri feels compelled to say something… anything at all really. In the end there location gives her an opening. Somehow she hadn’t realized it before, but the door they have bumped into each other in front of, doesn’t lead to just any room. She points to it and smiles mischievously, her tone of voice not masking the joke behind her question.  
  
“Did you do something wrong?”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Principal’s office…”  
  
The boy seems confused for just a second but then his facial expression mirrors hers and he grins back at her. It’s nice to see him smile like that, but it doesn’t last for long. His gaze wanders between the door, her face and the piece of paper he is holding in his hands, and that she realizes only now is there. Somehow that little fact has skipped her attention completely until now.   
  
“Oh. Yes… No! I… came to pick something up.”  
  
“Something?”  
  
Meri is being way more curious than she should be and she knows it. After all this is none of her business. How embarrassing it would have been if the boy actually had been here because of some sort of misbehavior and had been suspended or something… She would have made even more of an idiot of herself. Luckily that isn’t the case and luckily he is quite open towards her nosy line of questioning. He shows her the document he is holding and for a moment, Meri is entirely confused.   
  
“This is a diploma.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“But you’re… what? Sixteen?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
There is a barely detectable edge to his tone of voice and Meri needs a moment longer to realize that she is acting like some academically gifted snob. There is nothing wrong with not getting a college degree. It’s not like the lack of higher education would make the boy stupid or illiterate or something. It’s just not the way she would go. But this isn’t her decision – it’s his and she is sure he has taken all the time necessary to decide what is best for him. Still she can’t help her curiosity.   
  
“Oh… Will you… do you have work already?”  
  
“Sort of.”  
  
“Sort of?”  
  
He smiles and shrugs but doesn’t answer. It’s not exactly a master attempt at deflection but it gets the job done. He doesn’t want to talk about this – or at least not with her – and he manages to let her know without ever being harsh or condescending in the process. Meri feels her cheeks turn pink and warm again. She takes a step back – an unconscious move – and decides it’s time for her to go. She has made enough of a fool of herself for one day.   
  
“Sorry, none of my business anyway. I… I should go, I guess.”  
  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to leave… We have the same way anyway…”  
  
“Walk with me?”  
  
Maybe she is being a little forward and definitely a little sketchy and erratic switching between wanting to leave and wanting to spend more time with her schoolmate she has yet to learn the name of. If he does mind, he doesn’t let it show and in the end it is simply a…pragmatic decision. After all they are both here now, they both want to leave and they both have a similar way home… Anything else but walking out of the building together would be stupid.  
  
They do leave the school building together and walk off the premises but it happens in silence and even though Meri isn’t exactly the kind of girl that feels the need to fill every void with words, she is still raking her brain for something else to say. Finally the thing she comes up with has been staring her in the face pretty much since she has met the boy. She feels really stupid having to ask him, but at least this way they have something to talk about.  
  
“I… I never even asked your name…”  
  
“Rafael.”  
  
“I’m Meri. Maria Francisca actually but I don’t like it very much. So people call me… Meri.”  
  
She is putting way too much effort into explaining this and on top of all that she manages to get entangled in the words. She has no idea what is wrong with her today. First her clumsiness in the hallway and now this. She isn't usually this... helpless in a conversation, not with anyone. The boy – Rafael, as she now knows - smiles though, and that has to be a good sign. He wouldn't be smiling if he thought she was being stupid... or walk home with her for that matter.   
  
“I know.”  
  
His response is flattering... and a little disturbing. The way he admits to already knowing her name, while she was incapable of remembering his, seems kind of creepy to her. Then again it is a small school in a small town and there is only so many kids around. Maybe he has heard somebody call her during breaks or something. Or maybe he has overheard a conversation. She doesn't really want to find out and tries to change the subject instead, to something that is hopefully completely innocent and inconspicuous.  
  
“Do you have plans for the summer? I'm going to the mainland for two or three weeks. My parents have friends near Barcelona. We’ll visit. What about you? What will you do?”  
  
“Nothing much.”  
  
It's not exactly a helpful answer, but it is definitely typical for a teenage boy. It's the first time since they have met in this impromptu and somewhat unfortunate way though, that Meri feels she has to work to get Rafa to talk to her. Maybe she has finally overstepped some invisible boundary and he has had enough of her constant nosiness. Or maybe it's something else. She tries not to read too much into it and she doesn't give up – not that easily.   
  
“No travel plans?”  
  
“London.”  
  
“Sounds nice. Exciting. I’ve never really been anywhere outside of Spain…”  
  
He doesn’t react but a flash of something that looks almost a bit like jealousy crosses his face for a brief second. Meri can't make sense of it though and she is pretty sure she is imagining things. Why would anybody be jealous of somebody who has rarely ever left the island? That seems completely wrong to her. She never gets a chance to ask though, because they have reached the street corner Meri knows they will have to part ways at. She has seen Rafael return home often enough. This is where their time together ends... and she feels sort of sad about it.   
  
“I… have to go that way.”  
  
“Okay… See you around?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
It’s only after she turns and leaves, that Meri realizes it has been farewell more than goodbye. Rafael will not be back in school after the summer break and from his rather vague answers, she is pretty sure he will be working in some capacity once her new school year starts. Still Manacor is a small town and maybe there will be other chances for them to meet. She sure hopes so.  



	3. 2005

*Porto Cristo – November 2005*

He hasn’t really been in the mood for a party or even a casual gathering but unfortunately his friends really don’t care if Rafa wants to be on his own and stay away from any social gatherings and simply… mope and feel sorry for himself. Rafa feels he has every right to being miserable. After all he has been confronted with a diagnosis that could potentially end his - still very young - tennis career. To him that is cause and reason to feel bad. To his friends it’s a responsibility and calling to cheer him up.

In the end, he has relented – more to finally shut his nagging friends up than because he really wants to. The party he is invited to is at a friend's family weekend home in Porto Cristo right at the sea and there are a lot of other people there. This way Rafa doesn't have to mingle if he doesn't want to and he can find a quiet place to stay at and hopefully not be noticed by too many people and simply wait for the evening to be over. 

Unfortunately his plans are sidelined pretty much the second he enters the house. First his friends want him to get something to drink, then they push a number of different snacks on him and finally they keep coming up to him with people to meet – all of them girls for reasons that are way too obvious even in his foul mood. Obviously his friends feel he needs a girl... or maybe even a girlfriend, somebody to take his mind off things, cheer him up and make him happy... Just that Rafa doesn't want any of that. But apparently it doesn't really matter what he wants.

He has stopped counting after the fourth girl and he can't remember any of their names. The one thing he is aware of, is that being forced to talk to people he doesn't want to meet in the first place is definitely not helping his already gloomy mood. He knows his friends mean well and he knows they want him to be happy, but every last of these girls has been moon eyed and smiley and way too nervous and chatty around him. They have been... fake and none of them really care about him. They care that they have a chance to talk to him... At least that's how it feels.

It's been an hour of this – of painfully awkward conversations, of efforts trying to ditch girls that simply talk to him because his friends have set them up to do so and because he is... interesting because of the media attention that comes with his – potentially ruined – sports career. Rafa wants to leave, he wants to go home, he wants to be alone and preferably go to bed early and not see anyone else for quite a while. But what he wants and what he gets, are two entirely different things. Instead of a chance to follow through on his wishes, one of his friends shows up with yet another girl. This one however is a surprise – and a good one at that. 

“Rafa, this is Meri.”

“We know each other.”

Rafa actually needs a moment to recognize the girl that has been brought to him this time, but he does and the memory actually manages to make him smile. It is the first time tonight. Of course he remembers Meri, remembers that slightly awkward first meeting and that strange... longing he had felt when they had parted ways. It's nice to see her again and the last three years have definitely been good on the girl. She's no longer a teenager in puberty and neither is he. They have both changed and she has definitely changed for the better. Of course he wouldn't say that out loud. He doesn't get much of a chance to say anything to her really, because his statement has managed to surprise his friend, who seems a little stunned he has managed to find a girl Rafa is already familiar with. It doesn't take too long for his friend to recover though and he seems pleased... 

“You do?”

“Not well, but we have met before.”

“Great. You can catch up then. Have fun.”

The way his friend tells him to enjoy himself is so pointed even a blind, deaf or mentally challenged person would have picked up on it. Meri however is smart and when Rafa's friend leaves, there is a frown on her face that looks very much suspicious and even mildly condescending. Rafa feels that exact same fondness in that moment he has felt when the younger woman had tried to explain her nickname to him three years ago. It feels familiar, which is sort of strange given the time gap, but nice... very nice. And just like three years ago, she is curious and very straightforward.

“Why is he telling you to have fun?”

“Because he feels I need it and he feels I‘m bringing everyone else down with me.”

“Why would you be down?”

“I had some… difficult news.”

He is being vague again, Rafa is very much aware of that. It has to leave a bad impression with Meri. He has done it before, has not exactly told her what she has wanted to know and just like the last time, she is not exactly pleased but willing to accept. Rafa himself is surprised how clearly he remembers their last meeting. After all it was brief and a lot has happened in those three and a half years. And still the memory is crystal clear – like it has happened just a minute ago. He wonders what that is all about, but is pulled from his thoughts when Meri decides to probe him for a more detailed answer just a little. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

This time he is being just a little bit rude, but if Meri actually minds, she doesn't let it show. She simply nods in response and doesn't comment on his unwillingness to elaborate. She is already different from every other girl he has met tonight. She is the first one not to engage in a mindless stream of babbling the second she is left alone with him. Instead she is being accepting and understanding... and sarcastic, even though it takes Rafa a moment to realize that particular fact.

“Okay… Maybe better this way. I’m angry with you anyway.”

“Angry with me? Why?”

“Summer vacation in London.”

“Excuse me?”

“That is what you said you were doing on your summer break 3 years ago.”

Rafa is actually relieved Meri is talking about something in the past... and is mostly joking anyway. For a second there he has been afraid she is cross with him because of his secrecy and unwillingness to talk to her, about what is bothering him and having him in this gloomy mood at the moment. But she is talking about something else entirely and Rafa isn't quite sure why she would feel so agitated because of it. After all he has told her the truth back then – he had gone to London during the summer... He simply hadn't let her in on all the details of his travel plans. He smiles at her as he shrugs his shoulders, a slightly mischievous smile that actually manages to reach his eyes. 

“So?”

“You went to Wimbledon and reached the semifinal! Junior ITF mind you, but a Grand Slam tournament still. You lied!”

“I never said I was going there for vacation. All I said was ‘I’m going to London’.”

“Still. I feel lied to.”

They could keep this little, good-natured bickering match going, but Rafa doesn't want that. He wants to use the chance presenting itself here. He wants to do something nice for Meri, something to let her know how much he appreciates that she is the first girl tonight that actually treats him completely normal. And he likes her... and he wants to show that to her as well. She has achieved the one thing his friends have tried for all evening – she is taking his mind off his tennis related health problem at hand. She cheers him up... simply by being there. 

“Let me make it up to you then.”

“How?”

“I could get you a drink?”

“I already had ‘a drink’. Soda. And I’m not thirsty. And fetching me a glass of soda is not ‘making it up to me’.”

To anyone else listening in, anyone who could not see the barely veiled mischief on Meri's face, it would sound like she was both arrogant and very much annoyed with him. But the smile takes the sting out of her slightly dismissive words and reveals what they truly are – sarcasm. Rafa likes the way the younger woman approaches him, he likes the challenge, he likes the humor. And he likes the chance to spend some more time with her. So instead of trying to find something else to do, he simply asks Meri what she wants. 

“What then?”

“Sit? Talk? Explain to me why you were so vague and elusive back when I asked you about your summer and your plans?”

They do as Meri asks of him and find a quiet corner to sit down at away from the commotion of the party going on around them. As soon as they are settled, Rafa seamlessly picks up the conversation again. It's easier than he expected. There are very few people in his life he trusts, that aren't either family or a part of his life since a very young age. Meri is different in that regard, but still talking to her... and trusting her with the way he feels, with his reasons for being so vague with her before, is easy. The fact that she sympathizes and understands only makes matters more comfortable for Rafa. 

“I wanted you to talk to me for… me, not for what I do. Does that make sense?”

“Yes it does. It’s probably hard sometimes? Making sure people are nice to you because of you, not because they want something from you?”

“I didn’t mean to be rude. I just… wanted to be careful. I barely knew you… know you.”

Meri nods, her facial expression serious now. What she has to tell him manages to surprise Rafa, because it is such a contrast to every other girl he has talked to tonight. Where they have been very much interested in a chance to hear all about his – supposedly glamorous – day to day life on the ATP circuit, Meri shies away from it all. It makes her all the more intriguing in Rafa's eyes. 

“I get that. But there’s no need to worry. What you do, the attention to it all, the limelight - I wouldn’t want to be a part of that anyway.”

“No?”

“No.”

Rafa tries to picture a life with somebody who would rather not have any part of his professional life. He isn't quite sure what to make of that. On the one hand it's a nice idea. Having somebody who only cares for him because of who he is and not because of what he does or what he has achieved. But not having his girlfriend travel with him – like so many of the other players – only seeing her every once in a while and sharing a life in the brief moments he gets to spend at home… that feels sort of troublesome to him. But it's not exactly a thought to indulge in right now. After all he has only just met Meri again. For the moment all he wants is to tell her how much he appreciates the way she is different from all those other girls. 

“You know, you’re the first girl that has been pointed my way by my over attentive friends tonight, that has not asked me about tennis.”

“I did ask you about tennis. I asked about London.”

“You didn’t ask. You scolded. None of the other girls have done that either.”

“Apparently they don’t know you. Unlike me.”

Meri is grinning now and she seems very much pleased with the way she teases him. It is the first time Rafa sees a full, happy, undisturbed smile on her face. She's not mischievous, she is not sarcastic, she is simply happy to have met him again and it's a feeling that is very much mutual. Just like her, Rafa is curious as well of course. He hasn't seen or heard from Meri in more than three years. And he wants to catch up. Maybe it is boring and too straight forward, but he wants to know what the younger woman's future plans are. 

“You’ll be done with school next summer, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what you will be doing after that?”

Rafa has not expected that to be a loaded or surprising question. After all, the only thing he has asked the younger woman what her plans for her immediate professional future are. From everything he knows about Meri – which is very little up to this point – he is sure the younger woman has already planned every step of the way of her future career once she is done with school. He is right in that assumption even though Rafa cannot know that. Meri however does of course and she can’t help but grin.

“I’m going to London.”


	4. 2007

*London - July 2007* 

Everything has sort of fallen into place with Meri and him and sometimes Rafa still has a hard time believing it all. After that night at the party in Porto Cristo, and the weeks after that that Rafa has spent at home, the two of them have seen a lot of one another. They haven't even tried that hard. The evening of the party has ended much like their last meeting – with them parting ways without any definitive plans to meet again, but the prospect of running into each other somewhere around Manacor.

Rafa manages to keep to that for less than two days before he decides he doesn't like the idea of meeting Meri again up to chance. He likes her, he wants to spend time with her, wants to get to know her better and quite frankly he very much would like a chance to kiss her... if only to find out how that feels – nothing more, nothing less. The perfect opportunity presents itself in the form of his sister. Maribel is in her second year of secondary school – 14 and exactly as old as Meri was when Rafa first met her – and she and Meri go to the same school. So Rafa decides to pick his sister up after school... and have the perfect excuse to see Meri again.

It works out perfectly and of course Meri is seeing right through his little scheme and calls him out on it pretty much the second she sees him standing in front of the school building. She is also introduced to Maribel that afternoon and his little sister likes her. They go for coffee and cake at a nearby bakery and this time Meri gives him her phone number and they agree to meet again. Neither one of them calls it a date, but they both know exactly that is what it is. 

By the time he travels to France for his first tournament of the new year, he has a girlfriend. Everything evolves generically and rather easily from there on. They see each other when they can and keep in contact when they cannot. Luckily enough Rafa's summer and winter break will coincide with Meri's schedule at her business school in London. This way they get to spend a couple of weeks with one another both in July and December and of course there are holidays and times off for him in between. Those are the best times he has had in a long time. Meri is great, funny, witty and easy to be around. She makes him feel comfortable, she makes him feel blessed and above all else she makes him happy.

Her first half year of college is difficult and they have very limited contact during that time. Meri has to study a lot, has to try and work her way through the schoolwork in a second language and – on top of all that – has to deal with being away from home for the very first time. Rafa tries to be supportive, tries to lend perspective – because he knows a thing or two about being homesick – but in the end, his girlfriend does what she does best. She works her way through it on her own. She is even more stubborn and fiercely independent than him in that regard. 

This summer – the summer of 2007 – however is the first time Rafa actually gets a chance to visit Meri and see where she lives and studies on a daily basis. He has invited her to come watch him play at Wimbledon, but – just like she has made clear in the past – she doesn't want to be part of the limelight and Rafa respects that. He can't shy away from this, it is very much a part of his daily life. Meri however has her own decisions to make and that is simply the way their relationship works. They give and take the space and independence they need. Otherwise none of this would be working in the first place...

Despite Meri's decision not to show up for any matches, she still comes to visit him at the house he and his team and family have rented at Wimbledon village and by the second week of the tournament, Meri is practically a part of the entourage, staying over and going to school from the house instead of her own tiny apartment on the outskirts of London. Her way to school is actually shorter this way... and she enjoys the attention and he pampering she gets – especially from Rafa's mother.

It is the second weekend – and the day before the final of the tournament – and Rafa experiences one of those rather rare moments in his life where he simply cannot tolerate anyone around him. He needs time away, time alone, time to think and to be at ease and in sync with himself. So when his uncle comes to tell him lunch is ready, Rafa tells him thank you, but no thank you. He tells him he wants to stay up here in his room for a little while longer. He never says he wants to be alone or acts dismissive and his uncle doesn't comment, but he knows anyway, Rafa can tell from the way Toni looks at him.

Rafa doesn't expect any other visitors any time soon. But he turns out to be wrong in that regard. Maybe his uncle hasn't said anything to him, but that obviously doesn't mean the older man respects the decision Rafa has made. It's less than ten minutes since Toni has left, that somebody else opens the door to his room without knocking and steps in. Rafa is more than just a little surprised but he is not exactly angry. He couldn't be. Because the person his uncle has asked to come and check on him is Rafa's girlfriend.

“Meri... What are you doing up here?”

“Your uncle suggested that you wanted to see me...”

“Oh.”

Meri looks entirely contrite at Rafa's reaction. Whatever Toni has told her, he has definitely left out the fact that Rafa hasn't wanted to see anybody. He's not sure whether to feel thankful for his uncle's intervention or angry with the older man. After all Toni has gone against his wishes, but he has not exactly been wrong in his assumption that even though Rafa doesn't really feel up to visitors, there are certain exceptions from that rule. Meri is one of them... and Rafa hurries to tell her as much. 

“Apparently he was wrong.”

“No. It's okay. He's just... being him.”

“What does that mean?”

“He has that fierce believe he always knows what is best for me. We fight about that sometimes.”

“And right now he thinks I am what is best for you? Somehow I doubt that... No interactions with the girlfriend the day before the big final and all that. Isn't that sort of a rule in any sport?”

Meri is teasing, there isn't even the slightest doubt about that in Rafa's mind. Wouldn't it have shown in her voice already, he would be able to tell from the soft grin that lights up her face. It hasn't even needed words from Rafa side to explain it to her. She picks up on the fact, that he is not exactly feeling too sure about himself in this very moment all by herself and she tries to lighten the mood. She settles down on the edge of his bed, a knowing look on her face and in the end Rafa simply tells her how he feels just to clarify what Meri already knows. 

“He doesn't want me to be alone. I... think too much... and then I question myself and then I start doubting... It's a whole vicious circle. Very bad.”

“I'd say so! What could you possibly question or doubt about you or your abilities? You're in the final!”

“I know.”

“You played a great tournament.”

“I know.”

“So?”

“I don't know.”

It's a bit of a ridiculous conversation but there is no denying that Rafa feels insecure – even if it is just a tiny little bit. Second guessing himself has always been a part of him, not only in tennis. It makes him who he is and sometimes it hurts him – like it does right now. He wishes he could explain it, rationalize it away and simply change how he feels. But it's never been that easy for him. If it was, they wouldn't be having this conversation right now. 

“That is not helpful.”

“I never said it was. It's stupid, which is why my uncle pointed you my way in the first place.”

Rafa is very much aware of the fact that Toni has meant well and in the end he cannot deny that talking to Meri has given him some much needed perspective. He doesn't exactly feel better all of a sudden but he is distracted in his thought process and that is a good thing. Meri on the other hand seems to interpret something entirely different into Rafa's words. She seems to think there is some sort of unspoken invitation. She scoots a little bit closer and her expression changes – from helpful and understanding to something that is almost... seductive.

“Whatever can we do to get your mind off things?”

“Meri... My parents are downstairs... My sister, my uncle.”

“We have to be really quiet then.”

*#*

It's the evening of the next day – several hours after the final and all the post-match responsibilities that come with an event such as Wimbledon – and Rafa is back in his room, alone again, with the door closed and the lights shut off, sitting in almost the exact same spot as yesterday when Meri had suggested to... take his mind off his worries. It has not helped. Or at least it hasn't lasted. Or maybe the one thing has nothing to do with the other. He has felt sure going into that final. He has felt confident. And still he has lost.

It's a little like deja vu when Meri steps into his room again – just like yesterday. She doesn't turn on the light, she doesn't ask how he is or says anything to him at all, but simply settles down on the bed next to him. They stay like this for quite a while, neither one of them talking. Meri doesn't push him. She doesn't even give him an encouraging look to get him to talk to her. She lets him take his time... and in the end he can't take the silence between them any more. It is only now, that he finally talks, that Meri takes the chance... and apologizes to him. 

“I was close... so close.”

“I know... I'm so sorry, Rafa. I never should have come up here yesterday, joking and teasing and... derailing your focus.”

It's the first time since his girlfriend has entered his room that Rafa actually looks at her. With the light off the room is almost dark and he can only barely make out Meri's features. Maybe it's better this way. He doesn't want her to see how... forlorn he looks. He is disappointed of course and he is sad – a feeling that will go away with time but that stings a LOT right now – but he never once blamed Meri for any of it. She has actually managed to make him feel better yesterday. Today's defeat is not even remotely her fault. It's all his...

“You didn't! None of this is your fault. I lost because... I don't know why I lost...”

“Because chance is part of the game?”

Rafa has to smile at the younger woman's statement. She hasn't even been there to watch, but Rafa is pretty sure she has seen the TV coverage. She knows – just as well as him – that he has been as close as he has never been before. He has played well, he has done everything right. Everything except one thing – winning. And the reason for that is hard to grasp. But Meri is not wrong. There is an element of chance to the sport – to any sport – and today Rafa has not been lucky. 

“You're perceptive.”

“I'm worried about you. You will be okay, will you?”

“Yes. I just need time... to digest... all this.”

Meri nods in response, sympathy flooding her face. Rafa hasn't said it to her before and somehow it seems a bit much admitting to the fact now, but he is glad she is here. She grounds him... The decision is not a conscious one but he is following a gut feeling when he lets himself drop to the side and rests his head on her legs. It's nice, the warmth radiating off of her body, her faint scent in his nose and – after a few seconds of her deciding what to do – her soft fingers combing through his hair ever so carefully, finding a loose strand she holds onto and plays with unconsciously. They stay like this for quite a while and for the first time since the final has ended Rafa feels at peace with himself. Meri seems to pick up on it, which is why she keeps her voice down when she talks to him again. 

“When does your flight leave?”

“Four hours.”

“Okay, good. We should get some sleep I guess.”

“What... what do you mean?”

The relaxation Rafa has felt at Meri's gentle ministrations is suddenly gone and he sits back up again and goes for the lamp on the bedside table to switch on a light. He needs to actually look at her, needs to see her facial expression. Because he cannot make sense of what she is trying to tell him. Her asking about his flight schedule almost sounds like she wants to be a part of his travel plans. Which is kind of odd. Her school year doesn't end before Thursday and still it sounds like she wants to go back home to Mallorca with him... And that is exactly what she tells him when probed for an answer.

“I'm coming with you. That is what you wanted, right?”

“But you have school...”

“It's just four more days. I can skip those.”

“But...”

Rafa tries one more time, tries to make sense of what his girlfriend is telling him, tries to make her see that he will be fine and that there is no need for her to leave school early and not stay in London until the end of her school year. Especially not for him. Her studies are important to her and he does not want to impose on that. But Meri doesn't want to hear any of it. She leans in closer, places a soft kiss on his lips to shut him up and smiles.

“Let's go home.”


	5. 2009

*Madrid - September 2009* 

There has been this weird distance between them for quite a while now and Rafa knows he is not entirely without fault. But it's a mutual occurrence. Ever since his parents have told him that they are splitting up – and with the toll that has taken on his tennis – Rafa has been more self centered, impatient and dismissive with the people in his life than ever before. He knows he is pulling back, he knows he is short-tempered but at the moment, he cannot make an effort to change that. It's simply too much to achieve.

It wouldn't be this hard on his relationship with Meri, if she wouldn't be pretty much the same way with him. She barely talks to him about anything of substance any more, she is taciturn and almost secretive whenever they talk, and the times they do talk to one another have become increasingly more irregular. She has declined to meet him in person on two separate occasions and when he had suggested to come visit for her birthday, she has told him she couldn't get off work and didn't want to celebrate anyway.

Rafa has the very strong suspicion that they are in the process of breaking up. It's like a slow, silent death and neither one of them seems to have the courage, determination or willingness to deliver the final blow and simply end this... They leave things as they are – unspoken, unresolved – and go about their own lives without much of any consideration for the other. It's bad, but it's how it is and neither one of them makes an effort to change things. They are simply too worked up about the things going on in their respective lives.

So when Meri calls him and asks him to come to Madrid – where she is living and working these days – Rafa has a bad feeling about it all. His girlfriend hasn't asked for him to come and visit her in months and now she suddenly wants him there. He is pretty sure it will be the last time they meet like this. But at least Meri has done what he could not – put in an effort and come up with enough courage to tell him that they are over and done face to face. 

She doesn't pick him up at the airport but that is okay. Him showing up in the arrival hall of an airport on the Spanish mainland causes enough of a commotion already and Rafa knows Meri doesn't want to be a part of that. So she isn't there and he takes a cab from the airport into the city to where her apartment is. Meri opens the door on him only on the second ring and he makes his way to the third floor. The door is slightly ajar but Meri is not there to greet him. So far, all signs point to Rafa's assumptions being right. This will be the last time they meet as boyfriend and girlfriend... 

Instinct tells him to turn and leave but Rafa knows that would be cowardly and Meri deserves better than that. She deserves a chance to talk to him face to face, and end this relationship. They both deserve a proper cut, a proper chance at closure – no matter how painful it might end up to be. So Rafa pushes the door open and steps into the apartment. But even now his girlfriend is nowhere to be seen. Rafa closes the door behind him and calls out to her. 

“Meri?”

“Kitchen. I have coffee.”

There is a pitch and tremble to Meri's voice that tells Rafa she is upset before he ever lays eyes on her. It's not a good sign and instinct once again tells him to turn and leave. It's an urge he manages not only to fight down but to actually act against. When he enters the room, his girlfriend is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her that she has wrapped her hands around and a second cup opposite from her where the second chair stands, the one Rafa is supposed to sit down on. She looks up when he enters the room and tries for a smile but fails miserably. She is pale and – as Rafa sits down and is closer to her – her eyes are red rimmed. He feels alarmed immediately and his worry clearly shows in his voice. 

“You look... Have you been crying?”

“Yes.”

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

He doesn't know what else to ask and Meri doesn't seem in the mood to tell him anything else without being urged. It leaves them in kind of a precarious situation as neither one of them says anything. Rafa watches as Meri's hold on the coffee mug tightens and she picks it up to take a sip. The hot beverage seems to help her clear her mind because when she puts it down, she is talking to him again. What she has to say however is not even remotely close to what Rafa has expected and it catches him completely off guard. 

“I quit my job.”

“You... What? Why?”

“I was working on something. A big project. Two whole weeks of research, of meetings, of analysis and lots and lots of work and overtime and hours put in. When I came to work last Friday in the morning it was gone – every last file saved, every document – all gone.”

“I don't understand...”

Meri sighs ever so softly and it sounds just a tad annoyed. It's not that Rafa cannot make sense of what she is telling him, he simply cannot understand how this event and her quitting her job coincide. So she has lost a couple of files on a computer. He gets that she has put a lot of work into this but to him it sounds like some sort of glitch. Quitting her job over it seems a little eccentric. But there is more to the story as Meri explains to him now. 

“I didn't do this, Rafa. It was no mistake, no coincidence, no computer glitch. One of my... colleagues did this. On purpose. And not for the first time.”

“Why would anybody do that to you?”

“Because of you.”

“Me?! What has any of this to do with me?”

Rafa is confused yet again. From everything Meri has just told him, her colleagues at work have corrupted her work on purpose. It sounds a lot like mobbing to him and that definitely doesn't make any sense. Of course he is biased because he loves her, but Meri is a really nice, friendly, polite and humble person who is easy to get along with. He has no idea why anyone would hurt her on purpose and he has even less of a clue how any of this could possibly be his fault. But that is exactly what Meri has just suggested. 

“My employer is one of your sponsors.”

“Yes, I know.”

“And these people I work with - worked with - they seem to think the only reason I got the job is because of you, because of our relationship. Not because I finished business school with honors, not because I'm good at what I do. No. All just because of you.”

“I'm so sorry. I never knew...”

Apologizing to Meri happens almost automatically and it's the only thing Rafa can come up with. He simply can't believe any of this has been happening at all and it's even harder to grasp that – apparently – Meri has been going through this kind of animosity ever since she has started her job and has never once told him about it. He hates that she has been having a hard time and he hates it even more because he is the reason for it all. Meri however shakes her head no at his apology, her voice soft and just a little defeated. 

“Of course not. And I never wanted to tell you. This isn't your fault and it's not a burden for you to bear. But after what happened, I had to.”

“Why?”

“I had a job interview on Monday. In Palma.”

Rafa's eyes widen at the mention of Palma de Mallorca and for the first time since he has come here, a smile shows on Meri's face. It is very soft, barely detectable, but it is there. Rafa needs a moment to put two and two together. After all Meri has only told him she has been in Palma for an interview. She hasn't told him about the outcome. But judging from her smile, there can be only one way the interview has gone for her. Rafa mirrors her smile. 

“You're coming home?!”

“That is the plan. And Maribel... I talked to her a couple of days ago and she offered to share an apartment with me. She did ask me to talk to you first. She wasn't sure how you would take your girlfriend and your sister living together... I thought it was better to ask you face to face...”

After Meri has finished with her explanations, Rafa is actually glad for the cup of coffee in front of him. It presents the perfect excuse for him not to have to reply right away. Instead he wraps his hands around the cup, picks it up and takes a deep gulp of the hot beverage. It's not really enough time, but it gives him a chance to try and sort through the chaos that is reigning in his head right in that moment. He has been sure Meri had asked him here to break up with him. But instead she is coming home... or so it seems.

“You have a new job back home on Mallorca?”

“Yes.”

“And you want to move in with my sister?”

“Yes. If that's okay with you.”

“So you're not breaking up with me?”

Meri stares at him like he has just grown a second head, and that is all the answer Rafa could ever need all there in a nutshell. When she shakes her head vehemently in response, he has already calmed down and is no longer scared of losing her. Meri however seems to feel a desperate need to make it abundantly clear that breaking up with him has never been her intention, not even for a moment. Right now Rafa feels just a tiny bit stupid... 

“What?! No! Whatever gave you that idea?!”

“It's just... We've been going through sort of a tough time lately...”

“We had a lot to deal with. You with your family and with your injury and me with this job that hasn't been what I wanted it to be. We've been in dire need of space. But that happens. Every relationship goes through rough patches. That's no reason to end it. At least it's not for me. Is it for you?”

“No.”

“Good.”

They fall silent in the aftermath of the mutual realization that they are both very much okay. There will be no breakup, Meri is not fed up with him, they will not separate and will be alone again and she will actually be closer to the place Rafa calls home and will move in with a family member of his... Though Rafa is suddenly aware of the fact that he is supposed to give his blessing to that particular idea, which he hasn't done so far. Before he can pick up on it, Meri has already asked him about it again. 

“So... Me and Maribel?”

“Yes, of course! But if I ever am confronted with Mari asking me about our love live or you asking me about embarrassing childhood stories, I'll veto.”

“We won't gossip. Promise.”

“I'll hold you to that.”

Meri is the first to react – looking overly serious – and reaches out a hand for him to grab. They shake hands and Meri can't keep her amusement to herself any longer and grins. Rafa can't help but chuckle as well. He is happy with the decision his girlfriend has made and above all else he is relieved that he will not be losing her. He lets go of Meri's hand, gets up and steps around the table. The younger woman has mirrored his actions and when he comes to a halt in front of her, Rafa pulls her into a hug, whispering to her.

“I love you. You know that, don't you?”

“Of course I do. I love you, too.”


	6. 2012

*Manacor - December 2012*

It's Meri's second to last day of work of this year, and Rafa is having his Christmas dinner back home in Manacor. It's a team thing and even if she had been invited, Meri wouldn't have been there for it. She travels with Rafa from time to time, but more often than not she stays at home. They have established certain rules and perimeters in their relationship right from the start. One of them is the fact that they give each other the space they need... and that it is up to her to decide how much of a part of Rafa's professional life she actually wants to be. So she hasn't been there for the team's Christmas dinner, and she finds out about it's rather abrupt end only after the fact.

Maribel calls her in the evening, which is kind of odd, because Meri has been trying to get in contact with Rafa ever since she has been off work today. But every last of her calls has gone to voice mail. She can only assume he is still at the team dinner and either doesn't have his cell phone on him or has it switched off. Either way, she has given up on a chance to spend some time together tonight, when Maribel calls and doesn't even bother to say so much as hello to her. She sounds worried and just a tiny bit desperate and neither of those facts actually bode well in Meri's book. 

“You have to come.”

“Mari, is that you?”

“Of course it's me! You saw my name and number on your phone, didn't you?!”

“You sound frantic... What's wrong?”

On the other end of the line, the younger woman takes a deep, slightly shaky breath, obviously realizing only now that she is acting like a headless chicken and that her nervous babbling is not helping either one of them. But even now, with a calming breath to potentially clear her mind, she isn't making much of any sense. She is simply uttering a demand that Meri is supposed to follow through on and quite frankly, she doesn't want to. Not like this. 

“I already told you, you have to come. You have to come to our home and talk to my brother.”

“I tried to call your brother. He didn't pick up his phone. Does that sound like he wants to see me?”

There is a vindictive streak to her reply, Meri is very well aware of that. But as much as their relationship is about independence and leaving each other the space they want and need, making plans and not following through on them is not a part of it. Rafa was supposed to get together with her tonight after this dinner thing was over. He never called, he never answered and even though there may be a perfectly reasonable explanation for it all, Meri is still angry with him. Rafa's sister however doesn't even pick up on her negative emotions. She is too worked up for that anyway. 

“I don't care what he wants. I care about what he needs and right now he needs you. Period.”

“What on earth are you talking about, Mari?”

“He's sick.”

“He's been sick since July.”

Meri knows she sounds impatient and just a tiny bit annoyed. But it is not like she has said anything untrue. Rafa has been dealing with the same kind of injury since July and even though he has gradually recuperated and recovered and gotten back to form, there have been setbacks and really very tough times. Rafa has tried to put on a brave face through most of it but he has been depressed throughout and it has put quite a strain on their relationship from time to time. 

It's been a strange year for them since July and it has taken some time to adjust. Not only due to the fact that Rafa is nursing an injury with a very lengthy recovery period, but mainly because he has been home all this time. It has caused a shift in the dynamic of their relationship and that hasn't exactly been easy. No change ever goes entirely smooth and this has been no different. Meri is not used to having Rafa around all the time and he in turn is not used to being here like this for any prolonged episode either.

The fact that he has not been able to stick to his usual routine and has been hampered by his injury more often than not – preventing him from practice and from other physically demanding stuff he likes to do in his free time – has only made matters worse. Apart from the fact that this has been hard on him, Rafa has been bored throughout and Meri has quickly learned that her boyfriend being bored AND unhappy about the current situation he is stuck in, is not the very best combination. 

They have fought throughout, silly, stupid fights about nothing of importance mainly. In the end they have always made up and Meri strongly believes it has strengthened their relationship. But it doesn't mean they don't fight any more, it doesn't mean Rafa doesn't have bad days throughout any more and it certainly doesn't mean Meri puts up with him whenever he is in a bad mood like this. Right now – it seems – is one of those times she has to put her foot down. But Maribel isn't even listening to her. 

“Not injured, Meri. Sick. With some sort of stomach virus. And he's miserable. He won't be able to go to Australia...”

“But you just said it's just a stomach bug!”

“And a cold and a fever. He's really not feeling well and he's gutted about the consequences. Just come here. Please?”

Now that Maribel finally bestows her with some details, everything changes… and Meri feels a tiny bit stupid and just as much guilty about her earlier anger and vindictiveness about the fact, that she hasn't been able to reach her boyfriend. Obviously Rafa is dealing with a health problem that sounds potentially serious. He couldn't even have spent the evening with her if he had wanted to, and all of Meri's earlier negativity dissipates as she promises Maribel to be there as soon as she can and ends the call. 

She arrives at Rafa's parent's house an hour later and Maribel is at the door to welcome her in, ushering her to her brother's room. The second she steps into the room, she knows Maribel has not been exaggerating. It's that tell tale mixture of stale air and a mildly sour odor that always accompanies any kind of feverish illness. Stepping further into the room, she catches sight of her boyfriend in bed, on his back, sweaty strands of hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes half closed and the soft light of the lamp on the bedside table illuminating his pale face. The shadow of a smile flashes across his face when he catches sight of her and Meri mirrors the gesture. 

“Hey... Mari called and told me you weren't feeling well. She was holding back on me...”

“I feel like everything I have ever eaten has found a way back out again...”

“You look the part too...”

His voice is hoarse and barely above a whisper and Meri's heart goes out to him. It's not the first time she takes care of her boyfriend while he is sick and feeling very much unwell. But it is probably the first time he has found his way into bed and under the covers willingly. Meri still remembers an incident in Doha almost two years back, where Rafa had been sick with a really nasty cold and fever. Staying in bed, resting and recuperating had not been an option for him then. But he had been in the middle of a tournament then. This is different, but it doesn't exactly make matters any better. 

She steps up to the bed, and up close he looks even worse. She is a little concerned by the fact that there isn't a battery of remedies – both prescribed and homemade – on the nightstand by the bed. No tea, no medication, not even a box of tissues or a bucket by the side of the bed. It seems like a gross oversight to her, but Meri doesn't comment on it. Instead she settles down on the edge of the bed and reaches out a hand. Rafa gives a soft moan of absolute pleasure when she places the palm of her hand on his forehead. They are cold from having been outside. What she feels touching him is very much disconcerting.

“Your sister was right. You are burning up.”

“Your hand feels nice...”

“I know. But it's not exactly a solution. Do you want me to get you something? A cold washcloth? Water or maybe tea? How about medication?”

“Hand. Nice.”

His reaction is not even remotely connected to what she has asked of him and by now his eyes are fully closed as he leans into her touch a little, enjoying the last remnants of cold still left to her skin, soothing the fever his body is fighting against. Rafa definitely isn't fully aware of what is going on around him and quite frankly Meri is worried about him. She switches into problem solving mode and to her the first order of business is to make sure Rafa has everything he needs. The moment she shifts on the mattress to get back up, a sound of displeasure leaves his mouth as he whispers to her, sounding very much desperate. 

“Don't go.”

“I'm not. I will be back in a second. Just relax and try to get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay...”

The fact that he doesn't fight her or argue with her about the suggestion she has made, tells Meri everything she needs to know about her boyfriend's condition. Rafa is stubborn at the best of times, but he is insufferable when he is sick. The fact that he seems to lack the energy to tell her he doesn't want to sleep, is enough of an indicator that whatever this is is taking its toll. She gives him one last good look, making sure he actually closes his eyes and tried to find a comfortable position – before she gets up and leaves his bedroom. Maribel and Rafa's mother are waiting for her outside – Meri's perfect chance to finally get to the bottom of what has been going on with Rafa tonight.

“What exactly happened?”

“They were at dinner together and – from what my uncle told us – Rafa had been quiet throughout the whole thing. He sat through it though, but by the time dessert came around, he excused himself. Said he wasn't feeling well. He came home, went straight to bed and about half an hour later he started throwing up... Spend about an hour in the bathroom like this before getting back to bed and that's where he's been ever since.”

“Has he seen a doctor?”

Maribel has been the one to answer her question, but Rafa's mother – who has listened to them but hasn't said anything up to this point – joins the conversation now. She looks just a little appalled at her suggestion, that Rafa's family hasn't made sure he sees a medical professional in order to be certain that whatever he is dealing with is nothing serious. His mother's answer also holds the explanation to the lack of any kind of medication or other basic necessities at Rafa's bedside. 

“Yes, of course. But there is only so much that can be done. He left prescriptions to help with the nausea and the fever, but Rafa hasn't been feeling up to so much as a sip of water, so we can't get him to take the pills... And the infection is viral and has to run it's course. It'll take a couple of days, at least that is what the doctor says, and by the time he's fully fit and ready to practice again, there is too little time for preparation. So he will miss the Australian Open...”

“I don't think he really cares right now. He's... not making a lot of sense...”

“We know. It's why I called you. He doesn't want to worry us, which is why he doesn't want our help. With you it's different.”

Ana is smiling at her, a soft, almost sad smile. To anyone not having been a part of this family's life for as long as Meri has been by now, Ana's words could be interpreted as rude. But she doesn't mean to tell her, that Rafa doesn't care about her and her feelings as much as he does with his family. Actually it is quite the opposite. Meri has proven – time and again – that she is strong-willed, independent and able to deal with whatever life throws her way. He trusts in her strength... which is why she is here now. And why she will be there for him – if she is given the chance. 

“Can I stay?”

“Of course, dear.”


	7. 2014

*Barcelona - November 2014*

It has been an hour and a half and that already makes it half an hour longer than the surgical team has anticipated. Meri is nervous but of course she doesn't let it show. She cannot. She is here in the waiting room of the surgical ward with Rafa's family – his parents and his sister – as well as members of Rafa's team and the last thing she wants is to worry them. They are probably worried enough already as it is. After all, they all have watches just like she does...

It's a routine procedure, they have been told that over and over again. But even routine procedures can go wrong... Yet again this is not a thought Meri is willing to share with anyone around her. Actually it's not even a thought she herself wants to indulge in. But she is worried and her mind is reeling and she simply can't stop herself from going from one worst-case-scenario to the next. It's not helpful but it's how it is. Her mind is working overtime and there is no relief to be had from her swirling thoughts. 

She could get up and follow in Maribel's footsteps – quite literally – and pace the length of the room. The younger woman has done that for the past 15 minutes and judging from the way her mother is watching her every move, it can't be too long before Ana will tell her to stop and sit down. Meri certainly doesn't want to add to that. Family drama is the last thing they need right now. What they do need is for the damn surgeon to show up and tell them everything went fine and Rafa is okay. 

Meri is actually glad she hasn't done any research prior to coming here today. If she had read articles or statistics, she would know exactly how often a procedure like the appendectomy Rafa is having right now goes wrong. She would know what kind of complications are possible and she would know the statistics for fatal mistakes being made by surgical teams... That certainly would ruin even the last bit of composure she holds onto right now.

It's 45 minutes after the projected time frame that the surgeon finally shows up in the waiting room and the first thing he does when he enters the room is smile. Meri is immediately relieved. No surgeon in the world would smile at family and loved ones if the patient he took care of was in a bad way. So they have all been worried over nothing. Rafa is fine, everything went well and it's all good. In a nutshell that is exactly what the surgeon tells them. He tells them the procedure went very well and that Rafa is out of surgery without any complications. Maribel – who has finally stopped her pacing – is the first to question the surgeon about a chance to see her brother. 

“So we can go see him?”

“Not right away, no. He's in a recovery room right now. It'll be another half hour before the anesthetics wear off completely. We'll transfer him to a regular room then and you can all go see him.”

It's not exactly the news they have wanted to hear, because this means more waiting. But at least they know that everything went fine. It's just a little while longer now... She has no idea why, but the relief Meri feels is making the fact that they have to wait another half hour before they get a chance to see Rafa and make sure he is actually doing okay even worse. She needs to move, needs a bit of fresh air and she needs to be on her own for just a little while.

“I'll go for coffee.”

Meri leaves before anyone can come up with the idea to join her. Judging from the expression on Maribel's face, she would have very much liked a chance to join her, but this is not what Meri needs right now. She needs a chance to clear her head and be alone with the thoughts that have been plaguing her those past two hours... She needs to make sense of them, needs to get a grip on her emotions and then she needs to see her boyfriend.

Instead of the cafeteria, she finds the hospital garden and park and goes for a little walk before returning to the surgical ward. It's a sunny day but it's cold and the fresh air actually helps her. By the time she returns, twenty five minutes have passed and a nurse shows up less than a minute after her return, letting them know they can go and see Rafa now. Meri leaves Rafa's parents and Maribel to go see him first. It gives her a chance to be alone with him when they talk and that is exactly what she wants.

As his family returns with relieved expressions and small smiles on their faces, Meri is sure not to expect anything bad. The one thing she can tell, is that – despite a recovery phase for the drugs to dissipate – Rafa still very much looks like he is a little out of it. But he is awake and smiling and – judging from his expression – happy to see her. It's a feeling that is very much mutual. Meri settles on the edge of his hospital bed – careful not to jar him in any way and cause him any pain in the process – and smiles back at him, keeping her voice low and soothing. 

“Hey... How are you feeling?”

“Tired. A little drowsy. But no pain.”

“Good, that's good.”

She has tried so hard not to let her emotions show, but now that she is sitting here right beside him and Rafa is in that stupid hospital issued gown, still looking a little pale and with his eyelids drooping from the last traces of sedatives still coursing through his blood stream and the damn IV catheter stuck to the back of his hand, she can't help it. Even being here, seeing him doing okay, her previous emotions try to grab a hold of her. And Rafa picks up on it – despite the sedatives making him sleepy and drowsy. 

“You sound worried.”

“I was. They took a little longer than expected.”

“Mh...”

Rafa might have picked up on her discomfort but his attention span definitely isn't a long one. The time it takes for Meri to explain why she feels nervous is almost too much for him to keep his focus. She can't help but smile ever so softly. She knows it's because of the medication and the fact that he has just had surgery and it's not exactly something to smile about, but this drowsy, sleepy, slightly dopey version of her boyfriend is simply adorable. 

“Those sedatives must've been really potent...”

“That's the point.”

“Good to see you haven't lost your awful sense of humor.”

“You like my sense of humor.”

Rafa is looking at her, blinking her into focus and a soft grin shows on his face. Maybe he isn't as affected by the anesthesia and the pain killers as he would like her to believe. Otherwise he wouldn't be trying to be clever and amusing. Meri cannot appreciate his mischief in that moment. But it seems Rafa either doesn't pick up on that... or he doesn't care. 

“Not today.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't apologize.”

“Sorry.”

“Rafa!”

She is trying to get him to stop, because his – rather childlike – behavior is quickly becoming more than just a tad annoying. He's sick and he's affected by the medication and because of that, she is willing to let his goofiness slide, but still, she would rather like a chance to talk to him properly and have him reassure her that he is indeed fine. Rafa however has other plans. He is smiling again. It's a soft grin and she knows exactly what he is going to say next.

“Sorry...”

“Stop that.”

There is an edge and a soft sharpness to her tone of voice now, that she has not wanted to show. Apparently Rafa has realized it too, as he stops grinning, focuses on her and the expression on his face turns a little more serious. There are... things left unspoken between them, things they haven't been able to resolve and that they have put on the back burner for the sake of Rafa keeping his focus and going through this procedure without any doubts or worries. But they are not forgotten... neither by her nor by him.

“I'm glad you're here...”

It's his way of telling her sorry without actually using the words again and Meri appreciates the effort. The last weeks have been a little... rough. It is one of those – actually rather rare – occasions, where they have been entirely unable to see eye to eye on the right procedure for Rafa's health problems. Meri has been adamant he should have surgery as soon as humanly possible. Quite frankly she had called him an idiot for not having the procedure done right away when the problem had first arisen. Of course she could sympathize with him. Had it been her in his shoes, she wouldn't have wanted to have surgery in a foreign country half a world away either. 

But Rafa's decision had gone way beyond not having the surgery in China and that was what had rubbed her the wrong way and had made her so emotional whenever they had discussed the matter. She felt he was being very much irresponsible up to the point of being reckless. Playing that match in Shanghai despite a fever and an infection, deciding to stay on antibiotics instead of having the surgery, deciding to even play another tournament while still going through the course of antibiotic treatment, none of that had been okay with her.

She had told him as much and even though Rafa had clearly stated that he valued her input and opinion, he hadn't listened to her. Of course she had respected his decision but she had made it abundantly clear she was not okay with it. She had actually debated not coming with him to Barcelona. But in the end she had come. Because not coming, not being here with him, would have been punishment and nothing else. He doesn't deserve that... and it doesn't make matters any better or easier between them. In the end she will never be happy with the decisions Rafa has made when it comes to the appendicitis... But this is his health and therefore it is his decision. It is too late to change any of it now anyway. What they can do however, is move forward... and make sure Rafa recuperates and will be back to his healthy self in no time. Meri reaches out a hand, lightly touching his forearm and gives him a soft, soothing smile. 

“Go to sleep.”

“Okay.”


	8. 2015

*French Riviera - November 2015*

It has been a spur of the moment, last minute decision and Rafa expects to get an earful from his girlfriend, the second she steps into the arrival hall of Nice airport and catches sight of him. Meri is different from other women when it comes to surprises. She doesn't like them. She likes to plan, she likes to have an itinerary, she likes to know what to expect. So sending her a plane ticket in her name and telling her to come to the South of France at a moment's notice has not been the best way to handle getting her here. But it has been the only option... and luckily Meri has agreed to come.

Doing this without her would be sort of pointless because this weekend is all about her. Actually it is all about them, about the fact that they have been with each other for a decade now. Honestly, the realization has been kind of daunting for just a moment and then it had made Rafa smile. Meri has been a part of his life for ten years now and if that isn't cause for celebration, he doesn't know what is. So this is what they will be doing. A whole weekend together, just the two of them... once Rafa has soothed Meri's – undoubted – annoyance over the fact that he has made the decision to be here without consulting her first.

True to the fact, she is cross with him when Rafa goes to pick Meri up from the airport. She isn't exactly angry and he takes that as a good sign. She has always been better with dates and appointments than he is. Unlike him, Meri is always on time. He is absolutely sure she is well aware of the fact that this weekend marks their tenth anniversary and therefore she probably suspects already, why she has been summoned like this. It doesn't stop her from scolding him though when she sees him. 

“I had work, you know. Things to do, appointments to keep, overtime planned for this afternoon.”

“You could have said no...”

“And I had two friends coming over that I had to cancel on.”

“Again, you could have said no.”

To any outsider listening in on their bickering, it must sound like a fight about to start. But they have years of experience with gauging each other's tone of voice and expressions and Rafa knows for a fact, that Meri is not angry and only just a tiny bit annoyed with him. What she is however, is curious – just like all those years ago when they first got to know each other – and of course she demands an explanation – just like on that evening at the party in Porto Cristo a decade ago. 

“What am I doing here, Rafa? Why did you need me to take time off work at a moment's notice and drop all my other plans for the weekend to come here?”

“To celebrate.”

Rafa doesn't even try to hide the reason for the invitation. There is no need for it. After all there is no big secret here. They both know the date of their anniversary, they both know this year marks a special number and they both know it's cause for a celebration. In the wake of his reply, Meri is quiet for a long moment while she simply looks at him – her gaze intensely focused on him - and then she smiles.

“And here I was, thinking you had forgotten all about it.”

“I know I'm not good with dates and keeping appointments and remembering special occasions. But I never would have forgotten about this...”

Rafa isn't entirely truthful. Actually it has been one of his fellow competitors on the tour, complaining while getting changed in the locker room at the tournament in Bercy about an argument he had with his wife because of a forgotten anniversary that had reminded Rafa of his own upcoming special date in his own relationship. But Meri doesn't need to know that. Sometimes certain facts of the truth don't need to be told. After all this is supposed to be a romantic weekend, not a pragmatic one. And Meri is smiling now, but she isn't entirely over the fact that this decision has been made without her. 

“Still – springing this on me? Not okay.”

“I know. I'll make it up to you.”

“I've heard that one before.”

She is grinning at the reference to something Rafa has told her exactly a decade ago. This time however he does what he has planned to do that night back in Porto Cristo and he actually gets to buy Meri a drink. Just like a decade ago though, she tells him this is not 'making it up to her' but she tells him so with a mischievous grin on her face. They are reminiscing and they are both enjoying it immensely – just like they enjoy this entire weekend together. 

The Friday on which Meri arrives is actually the day before their anniversary and they start the real date with breakfast in bed of their hotel room. It's a lazy and slow start to the day and it is perfect. Afterwards they get ready to explore the town of Nice, walking down narrow streets in the Old Town hand in hand, going for lunch in a small cafe and enjoying the late autumn weather that is surprisingly nice and warm for this time of year. It seems like it is specially perfect for this day...

Meri picks a fancy restaurant for dinner and the fact that she has a really nice, elegant, black dress in her wardrobe tells Rafa all too clearly, that she has been aware of his plans right from the beginning. Why else would she have brought a dress like this? After dinner they find a quiet stretch of the beach to walk along on. Meri – who has neither the right shoes nor the right clothes on for a late evening stroll on the beach in November shivers a little and Rafa takes the hint and gathers her into his arms. 

He can't help but stare at her – the way the moonlight illuminates her face, the way her dark hair frames her facial features that seem almost like porcelain in the night's light and the way her black dress compliments her figure. She is perfect and he feels very much blessed in that moment, here in the South of France, right by the sea, holding onto this gorgeous woman with the deep knowledge that she is his... and he is hers. He whispers to her, his voice thick with emotion.

“You're beautiful tonight.”

“Just tonight?”

“No. You're always beautiful. But tonight especially.”

“Thank you...”

Meri smiles and Rafa is almost sure she is blushing ever so slightly. He doesn't get a chance to check, because his girlfriend turns in his arms to get a look at the dark ocean or maybe not to let him see how embarrassed she feels. He wraps his arms around her and they stay like this, looking out to the dark sea, with only the stars to illuminate the beach and the water. It's a romantic moment, an intimate one and Rafa has never felt a stronger urge to tell Meri how happy he is to be right here with her. 

“I'm really glad you are a part of my life. Without you it wouldn't be... complete.”

“Same here.”

“I was expecting something a little more... teasing.”

There is a soft chuckle to Rafa's tone of voice. He means it as more of a joke than anything. Meri turns in his arms again, turns to face him. If she has indeed been blushing, the physical evidence of it has disappeared by now. But there is a mischievous glistening in her eyes as she engages in his little bit of light-hearted bickering and teasing. 

“Are you disappointed?”

“No. Not one little bit.”

They fall silent, the sound of the ocean waves lapping at the shore the only thing they can still hear. It's a peaceful moment and it is the prelude to something else. Rafa leans in first and closes his eyes. The kiss they share is tender, almost shy, almost like they are doing this for the very first time. Maybe it actually is like this a little bit. It's definitely the first time Rafa kisses Meri in the South of France... and the first time he kisses her in this new decade of their relationship.

The kiss intensifies, he intensifies it at the realization of what this is, but this is the wrong place and time for it. Unfortunately with the life he lives, kissing his girlfriend in public like this is not something he can do anytime and anywhere. There are people interested in taking pictures of them like this and that is something neither of them wants or needs. They don't have to stop all together. They simply have to find a more... private place to continue.

When they break apart, there is a knowing smile on Meri's face. She is very well aware that her boyfriend wants to keep on kissing her, but that the facts of his professional life get in the way. She knows this and she has accepted it a long time ago. It's not like they don't have a place to go back to. She places her hand in Rafa's and tugs ever so softly. It's time to go back to their hotel room... Thy walk like this – hand in hand and in silence – until they reach the main road again, before Rafa is the one to break the silence first. 

“How are you liking your anniversary weekend so far?”

“It's great. I'm really happy. There's only one thing missing from it.”

“There is?”

“Yes.”

“Will you tell me what it is?”

Of course they both know exactly what it is Meri is talking about and they are both smiling at each other like two teenagers freshly in love. It's nice though – this kind of innocent flirting. It's nice to still have that even after a decade of being in a relationship together. Meri stops, her soft tugging getting Rafa to stop in his tracks as well. He has barely turned her when she places the softest of kisses on his lips, before leaning her head to the side a little, whispering right into his ear in that innocent yet seductive tone that immediately sends a shiver down his spine. 

“I will show you once we return to the hotel.”


	9. 2017

*Melbourne - January 2017*

It's moments like that stupid on court interview after his 4th round match, when Rafa still has kind of a hard time actually believing his girlfriend has agreed to do something, he has been asking of her for more than a decade now. Not that he has ever pushed her. He has offered. And she has declined. The fun thing is, that this year he hasn't offered and this time Meri hasn't declined. Maybe he should have done this earlier, then he wouldn't have had to wait for 12 years for his girlfriend to come along to Australia... 

He has been caught a little off guard by the question about Meri during his on court interview but he thinks he has handled the situation quite smoothly. They ask him about Meri again during his press conference and he dodges that question as well. After all having his girlfriend by his side is not exactly something special. A lot of the other players take their partners along as well and Meri has been to a lot of other tournaments before. This is nothing out of the ordinary – at least that is what Rafa tells the press. 

In truth he is over the moon about the fact, that Meri has not only agreed to join him this year, but has actually initiated the idea all on her own. And even if he tells the press, that he doesn't feel any different this time than any other time when Meri has not been here with him. He has let it show in his on court interview - nervousness making him a little less careful and a little more honest – he has said Meri has finally come here with him. And he means it. She is finally here... and he is happy. It has been a long way to come.

*#*

*Three weeks earlier*

It is the morning of the 24th and Meri is at Rafa's house for breakfast. They have decided to spend their Christmas Eve's with their respective families, so this is their chance for some quality time together... and to exchange gifts. Meri has been looking forward to it for a while now. Giving gifts to Rafa has always been a challenge. Her boyfriend is not exactly a materialistic person and what little he actually does want or need, he gets through the sponsorship deals he has or simply buys for himself. But this year she has a surprise for Rafa, one she is sure he will appreciate. 

Meri has already settled at the breakfast table and Rafa is still busy fetching the freshly brewed coffee and a bowl of fruit salad still sitting in the fridge. It gives Meri the time she needs to prepare her little surprise for Rafa that is her Christmas present for him. She grabs for her purse, fetches what she needs from it and slides it across the table to where Rafa's plate is. Her boyfriend picks up on it as soon as he is settled as well and has put down the coffee pot, frowning at her in the process. 

“What is this?”

“Your Christmas present.”

“This is a passport.”

Rafa has yet to pick the identity document up but he doesn't have to. Looking at it tells him everything he needs to know. He has no idea why Meri is offering him her passport as a present though and he has even less of a clue why she has taken care of getting a new passport now. She has needed to take care of it in order to travel outside of Europe with him but that is not for another eight months from this point. Rafa definitely needs an explanation and Meri smiling at him and confirming to him that this is indeed her passport is not doing much to clear up his confusion. 

“Yes. It's mine.”

“I don't get it? Where's the present in that? You said you wanted to get a new passport made by the summer, so you could travel to the U.S. with me... Why have it done now?”

“Because I need it.”

“For what?” 

“Australia.”

Rafa is staring and gaping and he knows he must be looking like an idiot, but even with the document right in front of him and with Meri sitting right there, telling him exactly what this is all about, he still has a hard time believing it. In the 12 years he has been with her, she has never once wanted to come to Australia with him. Now she has changed his mind. Rafa is still staring at her and a bright, content smile appears on his girlfriend's face.

“Merry Christmas, Rafa.”

*#*

It has been a perfect surprise and a perfect present but it has also put a bit of pressure on Rafa. He is sure Meri has never intended that and it is mostly his own fault. He has been overly attentive the entire time and he knows that. But he can't really help it. This is Meri's first time going to Australia, the first time she has come with him to Melbourne and he wants it to be perfect. It is sort of his present back to her... 

Melbourne isn't their first stop and even before that, Rafa has been trying to look out for his girlfriend the best way he knows how. It has started with the flight from Dubai to Brisbane. It's a long, long flight and even the fact that they have first class tickets can only make the flight a little more pleasant but not any shorter. He knows he has been acting like Meri has never been on a plane before, but he wants to make sure she is comfortable. Somewhere – deep in the back of his mind – he still fears she will change her mind and go home, booked tickets and new passport be damned.

But the flight is nice for them – actually it is mainly over quickly because they sleep through most of it – and arriving in Brisbane Meri is both excited and very much happy for this new place she gets to explore. She spends time with him whenever Rafa can make time, she goes about town on her own and she meets with wives and girlfriends mainly of other fellow Spanish players. She is having a good time and that's exactly how it stays through Brisbane, Sydney and Melbourne. 

It is after that 4th round on-court interview and his post-match responsibilities, that Rafa questions Meri's decision making. They are back at his hotel room after dinner and he has no idea where the doubts suddenly come from. Maybe it is due to the fact, that he hasn't really seen much of Meri in the last three days. She has been busy and she has been entertained – she has told him as much during dinner tonight – but still she has come here with him and so far Rafa feels he is not exactly doing a good job of spending time with her and making sure she is having a good time. He simply wants to make sure she doesn't regret coming here. 

“Why did you come with me?”

“Because I wanted to see the other side of the world?”

“You never wanted to come here before...”

“I'm a girl, Rafa. Changing my mind is my prerogative.”

“But it's boring... and you're all on your own for the most part.”

Meri is smiling at him and she looks neither annoyed nor taken aback. Actually she seems very much amused and Rafa is both happy and feeling just a little bit silly about his doubtful questioning. It's simply because these travel plans – including Meri – are entirely new and different from any previous year. It's a change in pace and for some reason Rafa is having a difficult time adjusting to the change. But Meri has made it easier on him. She is assuring him this is exactly what she wants. 

“This is Australia. It's not boring! And I knew about your responsibilities here from the start.”

“So you're fine? You're happy?”

“I'm having a good time. I enjoy the city, I enjoy the beach, I enjoy the matches and I enjoy the way you get teased mercilessly in your on-court interviews. Coming here was a good idea.”

Rafa makes it all the way to the final... and there he loses. They go home that same night and maybe – just maybe – Rafa should feel a little more gutted about the squandered opportunity. But the reminiscing he does has nothing to do with the tournament. Now that their journey to Australia has come to an end and they are going back home again, Rafa would like a final conclusion from Meri how she feels about this trip. They are at the airport in a lounge waiting for their flight to be called when he does and what his girlfriend has to tell him makes him happy... and just a little bit cocky. 

“Did you like it?”

“Yes, very much so.”

“So... next year?”

Meri actually laughs at that and it is a happy and unburdened laugh. She manages to take Rafa by surprise when she steps up to him and pulls him into a hug. It is the best answer she could possibly give him, better than any words she could ever use. Her answer however is not entirely positive – no yet. But it is exactly the kind of answer Rafa has expected. Meri wants to take her time, she wants a chance to consider and to plan... and from there on she will make a decision. 

“Ask me in November.”


	10. 2018

*Rome - May 2018*

Meri has been suspicious all day long. But she feels she has every right to be. Something is off here and no amount of assurances and sweet talking can convince her otherwise. Her boyfriend never skips practice on a tournament day, not for her, not for anything. But today he does and Meri is sure there is more to it than him telling her he is fine and well prepared and simply wants to spend the day with her instead. Something is going on here - and she plans to find out what it is.

They have a typical Roman breakfast at a small cafe with pastries and coffee before Meri tries her luck and asks Rafa to avoid the major sights of the city and go to one of the museums instead. He agrees without comment or complaint. Maybe it's just a nice gesture, maybe he simply wants to make the most of their day off together but somehow she can't shake the feeling that Rafa has some ulterior motive in being so accommodating with her. 

The museum is only the first step of the way. Meri gets to choose where they go for sightseeing after the museum, she gets to choose where they go for lunch, gets to pick ice cream flavors for both of them in an ice cream parlor in a small lane in the Old Town and Rafa doesn't protest once. Meri enjoys the attention she gets of course and she likes the fact that they spent the day exactly how she wants it. But she can never get rid of the feeling that it is all just a prelude and that at some point the happy bubble will burst and Rafa will finally tell her what this is all about.

She knows it's irrational and she knows it's distrusting and she knows she should not be feeling this way, but she is almost sure Rafa is trying to be nice to her because he feels guilty and has to make something up to her. Or maybe that is just what she interprets into his actions. Either way he seems a little distracted – like he never fully enjoys the day they are having together. He seems... nervous and that simply can't be a good thing. The only other time she has seen her boyfriend this nervous has been at the beginning of this year... when he had asked her if she felt it was time they move in together...

That hadn't exactly been a bad thing and maybe this wasn't either. But given the fact that Rafa seemed even more out of sorts than back in Melbourne, Meri wasn't sure what to make of it. Moving in together had been a big deal already – so this could only be an even more important thing he had to talk to her about and was still building up the courage to do so in the first place. Meri decided not to call him out on it and let this play out. Rafa has to talk to her about his intentions at some point...

It's not easy but Meri tries to simply enjoy this day, on which her boyfriend has freed up his time to spent it with her. After all she gets everything she could ever want. It works – for a while at least – but after ice cream and a stroll through the oldest part of the city, Rafa takes her shopping. It's strange enough that he does this without being asked to or having to be shanghaied into doing it. And he does not take her shopping at any place. He takes her to the very last place she has ever expected and this time she does not simply accept the facts presenting themselves to her. 

“This is a jewelry store.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Where they sell necklaces and rings and stuff. And you want to go there with me?”

“Yes.”

Rafa is smiling at her nervously and he doesn't manage to hide the emotion even though he tries. He wants to make this sound like they are doing something absolutely normal, something that is usually part of their every day life. In truth Meri cannot remember a single time in 12 and a half years that Rafa has taken her jewelry shopping. Not even once. She's not too keen on jewelry anyway. But here they are and this is what he wants to do with her. If this is the present Rafa wants to make to her, Meri is willing to accept it. She still does want to know his reasons and intentions though.

“You do know I'm a girl and that taking me to a jewelry store could potentially last for the rest of the day.”

“I know.”

“And you're okay with that?”

“I'm happy with that.”

He doesn't talk to her – at least not in the way she would like him to. They talk about the jewelry and about the decision at hand but her boyfriend refuses to tell her his reasoning, refuses to tell her what is going on here. This has been going on all day now and she has put up with his secrecy up to this point. Enough is enough though. Meri wants to get to the bottom of all this and – just like so many times before – she is straightforward in her questioning. 

“You have taken me for a late lunch, you have taken me for ice cream and now you want to buy me jewelry?”

“Yes.”

“Did you cheat on me?!”

Rafa visibly pales and for just a second there, Meri's heart clenches painfully in her chest as she is sure he is about to tell her she is right. But he shakes his head vehemently, looks at her like she has just physically struck him and his voice is thick with disbelief and barely veiled dismay. Obviously Meri's thinking has gone the entirely wrong way. However it still doesn't explain Rafa's strange behavior towards her – as nice as it is. 

“What?! No!”

“The half day off to take me into the city, the fancy food and now this? What else could it be if not to make up for something you have done... What is it? Did you change your schedule and include Queens Club after all? Will you cut your summer break short and go the U.S. early?”

“No, nothing like that.”

“You're making me nervous here...”

Meri is indeed nervous by now. She has gone through every scenario that she can think of that could explain why Rafa would take time off his schedule and spend an entire day with her and indulging her every whim. She is still sure he wants to make something up to her but she simply cannot come up with the right explanation and Rafa doesn't give any indication what exactly is going on here. Instead he shrugs his shoulders, smiles again and tries to make her focus on the here and now. 

“Why don't you just accept, enjoy and pick something you like. This is a fancy store, maybe they'll even provide a glass of champagne while you see what they have to offer.”

“But what for?”

“As a gift.”

Maybe she is being too stubborn and too curious about Rafa's intentions, maybe she should simply listen to him. But she has managed to rebuff him twice with her incessant questions already and giving up on finding an answer now seems both pointless and wrong to her. She is probably getting on Rafa's nerves and maybe she is entirely out of line, but she still can't shake the feeling that she is missing the obvious point here... and that threatens to ruin this entire nice day. 

“For what occasion? It's not our anniversary, it's not my birthday and apparently you have done nothing that warrants amends... So why?”

“Meri...”

Rafa tries to stop her, tries to get her to finally give up on her questions and enjoy the moment. It's not that he lies to her on purpose – she is sure about that – but it seems whatever his reasoning, it is something he wants to tell her about in his own time... And suddenly it all falls into place. The lunch, the nervousness Rafa has been displaying all day, the planned expensive gift in form of jewelry – a ring presumably – and his unwillingness to tell her the reason for all this. There is only one sensible explanation left now. 

“Oh my god... You want to... This is a proposal! You are asking me to marry you, is that it? You are proposing to me!”

“I was trying to. You sort of ruined the moment...”

There is a shy, almost embarrassed smile on her boyfriend's face and Meri still tries to make sense of what she has just realized. She feels stupid now and very much unfair and hurtful. She has accused her boyfriend of cheating on her and on making plans without consulting her... and she couldn't have been more wrong. He has never even once tried to tell her off and now he looks like she has ruined the surprise this whole day has been building up to. It's all a little too much... and she can't even come up with anything useful in reply. Her... inadequate response makes Rafa grin at her and win some of his self-assurance and mischief back.

“I... I don't know what to say.”

“Not to be bossy or anything, but the answer expected from you would be 'yes'.”

“Can... can I check out the jewelry first?”

“Yes, you can.”

Rafa can't help but laugh at the pragmatic way Meri handles the situation and he is very much willing to keep to his initial plans. After all he has picked this jewelry store for a reason and he wants Meri to pick something that she likes. They enter the store – which is definitely old and not exactly big but offers a beautiful selection – and Meri doesn't take long to pick something she likes. She decides on a pendant – a single diamond one – and she seems very much adamant this is the perfect choice. She smiles. 

“I want that one.”

“Okay.”

“Are you sure?”

There is so much emotion and fondness to Rafa's voice and he is pretty much vibrant with the smile on his face, they both know this is not about the pendant any more. Of course Meri's answer also determines whether or not she will get the pendant but it will also determine something else, something more important, something that will determine their future life together. Rafa is eagerly awaiting Meri's answer and she smiles – happily and with the utmost determination. She has taken her time and she has an answer for her boyfriend... her fiance.

“I told you you could pick whatever you wanted and I meant what I said. I am one hundred percent, absolutely sure. How about you?”

“Yes. I am absolutely sure as well.”


	11. 2019

*Mallorca - October 2019* 

Its a gorgeous late autumn day and even though she is aware of the fact that it is simply weather, Meri feels like this day has been especially made for them – for her and Rafa. It's perfect this way. Of course in the end the weather conditions don't matter. This is their day after all and it's not like they can change their plans now anymore anyway... But Meri is simply glad the weather is perfect. The last thing she would have wanted, is a rainy wedding day. 

It is one thing less for her to worry about – one in a million. Planning this day and everything that goes with it has been a monumental task. Rafa has offered to help every step of the way but she has never once taken him up on it. It's not that she hasn't wanted his help and she has always asked his input and opinion but the final decisions have been hers – all the time. From the caterers to the cake to the stupidly cheesy flower decorations, she has taken care of it all... and right now she is sure she has forgotten something absolutely vital.

It's nervousness, she knows it, but knowing it does not help her feel better. Meri is sure she is going to be sick. It feels like there are a million butterflies flurrying around in her stomach and she has no idea how to deal with any of this. She has a dress on and Rafa is here, so the major components of this day are in place and ready to go. That's a good thing. Apart from that, everything can go wrong. From a ring bearer who has forgotten to bring the jewelry, a messed up seating chart or a catering service that will send half their guests to the hospital with food poisoning. It's a horror show and it's playing overtime in her head.

All of this would probably been a lot easier had they simply been able to keep all this quiet, had picked a date and had gone to the court house and signed the appropriate paper work. It's one day of the rest of their lives after all. It shouldn't mean that much. But neither her parents nor Rafa's would have ever spoken to either of them again, had they not been included in this wedding, Meri is absolutely sure of that. So it had to be a family event and given the fact that there is a lot of extended family – especially on Rafa's side – there had never been any chance for a small, intimate, low key affair here. 

Whatever she might have missed or not planned correctly, it's too late to do anything about that now. She had sworn to herself that today would be a day to enjoy, not to fret and worry about. She is going against her own principles here, but it seems there is nothing she can do about that either. She simply wants everything to be perfect... After all she will marry only once – at least that is the plan. 

Meri takes one last look in the floor length mirror. Her dress and hair and make-up are definitely up to the standard she holds this entire event up to. She feels a little misplaced in the fancy dress but she feels comfortable otherwise. The nervous butterflies however never quite go away. She hopes she has picked something Rafa will like... Maribel has assured her of that time and again, but – as per tradition – her fiance hasn't seen the dress yet. It's just the first thing in a lot of others that could go wrong today.

The door to her dressing room opens behind her and for an irrational split second Meri is sure somebody is coming to tell her that some sort of disaster has unfolded. It's Ana – her mother in law – and judging from the expression on her face nothing awful has happened. She has simply come to check on Meri and have a moment alone with her before this whole day goes underway. Ana looks at her – up and down in an intense way that makes Meri feel mildly uncomfortable – and an appreciative and fond smile appears on her face as she steps up to Meri and gently grabs her by the wrists, squeezing lightly. 

“You are perfect today, my dear darling girl... You will be a part of our family now.”

“Haven't I been before?”

Meri actually manages to smile even though the damn butterflies in her stomach make that hard to achieve. Her mother in law chuckles in response. It's not untrue. She has been with Rafa for a decade and a half by now – almost at least – and she has spent more time with his family that she can recall. She has been a part of his life – his family life as well – for a while now and Ana acknowledges that as well. She has another argument at hand though and that one is not untrue either. 

“Of course, dear. But now it's official.”

“Not yet. Not for another hour or so.”

Both women grin softly at that. There is one last obstacle in the way – both she and Rafa have yet to agree to the commitment they have made to one another. Meri is willing to and she knows Rafa is as well. But until both of them have actually said 'I do' she is not part of the family officially... Ana has let go of her forearms and is reaching up a hand now. Meri has to force herself not to flinch back. She has spent so much time making sure her dress, her make-up and her hair are perfect and – even though she is sure Ana would never do that on purpose – she doesn't want the older woman to mess any of it up. Ana is careful though and tugs a strand of Meri's hair back into place where it belongs, smiling at her in the process. 

“Loose strand.”

They fall silent after Ana takes a step back and Meri isn't quite sure what to say. She could use one last quiet moment but she can't very well tell Ana to leave, that would be rude. But having her here provides a unique chance as well. She is sure the older woman has gone to see her son first and Meri's dressing room is only her second stop. They have kept to tradition and Meri hasn't seen Rafa since last night. She is curious of course and just a tiny bit worried about him and his own nervousness. She wants to make sure he's okay and Ana is her perfect chance to do so. 

“How is my husband to be?”

“Nervous. But happy.”

“Good... that's good... We feel exactly the same then...”

Meri takes a deep breath and hears Ana's soft chuckle. Hadn't she been sure before, she knows the older woman has been to see her son before. It seems – just like Meri – she wants to make sure everything is how it should be and the major participants of today's event are both fine. Maybe it shows in her facial expression or in the nervous movements of her hands, but Ana assures Meri once again, a slightly amused and almost teasing tone to her voice. 

“Don't worry. He's not going to run. The second he catches sight of you in that gorgeous dress, every last remnant of nervousness will disappear.”

“You like the dress...”

“Of course I like the dress. Maribel had told me about it before, but seeing you like this ... you look beautiful.”

Meri feels herself blushing and relief melts away some of the anxiousness that is still settled in her stomach. She had taken Maribel and two of her girlfriends along to pick a dress, but she had never asked her mother or Ana to come along and state their opinions. Somehow it hadn't felt right to her and even though neither of the two older women had ever said anything about it, Meri hadn't been able to shake the feeling that they were both disappointed in not being asked for their input. She is glad Ana likes the dress... It's not just about that though, it means so much more to Meri. The older woman doesn't even need to say it, but her signing off on the wedding dress feels like a blessing to Meri.

Somebody knocks at the door to her dressing room but doesn't enter and that is the cue to tell her it's time. The ceremony is about to start and she needs to leave her dressing room. Ana gives her a soft nod, indicating she is going to go first and leave Meri one last moment to herself. The younger woman checks on her appearance in the mirror one more time. Everything looks perfect. Out of the corner of her eyes, she realizes Ana is still standing there, by the door, hand on the handle. Meri turns to face her, the serious but fond expression on the older woman's face indicating all to clearly that this is a moment they should have face to face. Ana's voice is thick with emotion when she has one last request to ask of Meri. 

“Take good care of him...”

“I will. I promise.”

Stepping out into the sunlit hall they have picked for the ceremony, Rafa is already waiting for her, and the brightest of smiles lights up his face when he catches sight of her. The second Meri sees him, those butterflies that have been pestering her for a while now all vanish. She has seen Rafa in a tuxedo on multiple occasions, but this is different. This is not some charity function or a player's party. This is their day – solely theirs... and he looks perfect. Meri swallows the lump threatening to form in her throat and steps up to him, leaning in a little to hear him whisper to her. 

“You look amazing...”

“It's the dress.”

Meri actually feels a tiny bit embarrassed at his reaction. It's not the first time he tells her she looks beautiful, but there has rarely ever been this much emphasis to his words. It's not just her, she is aware of it, but obviously she is very much alone with her opinion. Rafa shakes his head ever so softly and vehemence mixes with the emphasis to his words as he wants to make it absolutely clear to her that it is her – and only her – radiating beauty today. 

“It's you.”

He squeezes her hand ever so softly and Meri can practically see the thought process going on, as Rafa seems to try and find the right words to tell her what he needs to say, needs her to hear and know. It takes a moment – which only tells her how important this is to him - and ends with a bright smile that lights up Rafa's whole face. His hand tighten around hers. Were this any other situation, Meri would probably call him a cheesy romantic and overly complimentary. But this is a special day and romance and excessive displays of emotions are a part of it. So she dives into the moment and goes along with the feel of it all. 

“It's always been you.”

“From this day until our last day.”


	12. 2020

*August 2020 – Manacor*

The timing is perfect. Rafa has been home for all of three days when Meri goes into labor. He has only just returned from Tokyo and has brought home another Olympic medal – a silver one this time. Of course he has been disappointed with the loss in the final, but coming home to his wife – highly pregnant and radiating – has taken the sting right out of that for him. Of course having the last match he ever plays be a loss has not been the way Rafa has wanted things to go, but he has no control over such things. And in the end it doesn't matter. His family is what matters... and he has kept on playing way longer than he has planned in the first place anyway. 

He has wanted to retire the moment that strip on the pregnancy test had turned blue and it was certain Meri was pregnant. But she had not wanted to hear about that. She had told him that millions of women all over the world got pregnant and it was nothing special. She had told him she hadn't suddenly turned helpless and invalid and she did not need him around all the time. She wanted him to have a chance at a proper last season and she wanted to go on with their lives just as before.

Luckily for her Rafa had been willing to do pretty much everything she asked of him – including not to change his schedule right away and stay on the tour for another couple of months. As for Meri, pregnancy was agreeing with her. She had heard stories from friends and acquaintances about morning sickness and back pain and mood swings but it seemed she was very much immune to the repercussions of pregnancy.

Of course it wasn't always easy for her. Especially in her late trimester swollen ankles and tiring easily happened more frequently to her. At some point – after months of not drinking, of not going out with friends, of regular appointments with her gynecologists and books upon books to prepare her for what was to come once the baby was there – she had been fed up with it all. She wanted to give birth, she wanted her normal every day life back... But for the most part Meri had been happy throughout her pregnancy. 

She has talked to everyone and anyone she can think of, who has had a baby before. She wants to be... prepared, she wants to know what to expect. It has made for some amusing and some very alarming conversations. One of her friends has had a c-section and tells her she remembers little to nothing about being in labor. Her own mother tells her horror stories of hours and hours of pain and misery. Ana is the most helpful – and asking her has been the most difficult for Meri, after all Ana is her mother in law and the births she can tell her about pertain to Meri's husband and sister in law... But Ana has managed to reassure her somewhat. 

When her water breaks and the contractions start, no amount of talking to any of the mothers she knows prepares her for what is to come. The pain comes in waves with every contraction and it is like nothing she has ever felt before in her life. It's scary and disconcerting and unfortunately her husband is no help whatsoever. Rafa tries – she is absolutely sure he does – but he is just as scared as she is, just as unprepared for this unique situation and as much as he tries to reign them in, the emotions shine through. 

Rafa takes her from their house in Porto Cristo to the hospital in Manacor and she is taken good care of. There are nurses and doctors and the midwife of her choice and the second she gets her epidural and the pain subsides leaving mostly a dull feeling of pressure that is uncomfortable but not excruciating, she feels a lot better. They are informed it will take a while longer before she will actually be ready to deliver and they wait. 

They call family and friends, letting them know what is happening and Rafa is overattentive, bordering on annoying. He constantly asks her if she needs anything, if he can get her anything, if he needs her to call somebody else or fetch something for her. At some point she sends him to go and get some coffee because she simply needs fifteen minutes to herself to feel a little less pressured and crowded. 

She remembers preciously little of the actually procedure in the delivery room. It is exhausting – probably the most draining thing she has ever had to do in her life – and rationality leaves her at some point. Rafa is there right by her side all the way... and at some point she starts cursing at her husband. After all this is all his fault and that is exactly what she tells him. He has gotten her pregnant and she is going though all this just because of him.

Both the doctor and the midwife tell Rafa it's okay and normal for Meri to react as emotionally as she does. She huffs at that and she really can't bring herself to care. The thought only occurs to her days later when she sees Rafa with their first born son – little Anton – in his arms, that all of this has been hard on him as well. After all he has been forced to watch her go through labor without being able to do a thing to help her... As protective and caring a person Rafa is, it has to have been hard on him. In those hours when she tries her hardest to bring Anton into this world, it doesn't matter to her though. It's only an afterthought once she thinks about it again days later.

In the hours after Anton is born, Meri is entirely and completely exhausted. All she wants to do is rest and sleep and not be confronted with any choices or responsibilities. That tiredness disappears from one second to the next when a nurse brings their newborn son to them. Of course she has seen him before but this time he is cleaned up and in a set of tiny, hospital issued clothes and wrapped in a blanket. He looks infinitely more appealing now... 

The nurse helps her to sit up a little before placing little Anton in her arms. Rafa has been surprisingly... reserved and Meri can't help but smile ever so softly. Anton is so tiny and he is all theirs... it seems Rafa – who has quite the good track record with kids – is actually afraid of doing something wrong. He does however step up to the bed and watches intently, as Meri holds on to their tiny son lying on her chest, asleep and completely calm and peaceful. However Rafa is still very much careful around her and the baby – he even keeps his voice down in order not to disturb the quiet, intimate moment the little new family shares. 

“He's beautiful...”

“He's perfect.”

“No surprise there, look who his mother is.”

Rafa is trying to be complimentary and there is a tiny, mischievous smile on his face when Meri looks up to him. She doesn't feel in the mood for his good natured teasing though. She has gone through a very painful and completely exhausting experience and she needs sleep and time to rest and recuperate. As much as she appreciates Rafa trying to sway her with flattery, this is not the right time for it. Especially because she assumes there is some sort of ulterior motive to his words. As it turns out, she's not exactly wrong. 

“Oh stop that. No amount of honey tonguing, sweet talking and complementing me will ever make me forget what you put me through today. I'm telling you this will be the ONLY child we'll ever have. Or next time you do it.”

“But...”

“No.”

“Meri...”

“No.”

Maybe it is the stern expression on her face or the determination in her voice, Meri isn't quite sure. But Rafa gives up on trying to convince her... or at least he decides on using a different tactic. He should know better and he should especially be aware of the fact that talking about a second child right after giving birth to their first one is not the right topic to pick with her. Then again her husband is nothing if not determined and stubborn. But he has picked the wrong woman and the wrong time to have this argument. Anton is the only addition to their family they will have... for now. 

“Did you know there is a hormone that makes you women forget about the pain of labor.”

“That's a myth. You would know that if you had read any of the baby books I bought.”

Rafa actually looks both a little taken aback and guilty when she talks about the baby books. He has left preparations almost entirely up to her when it comes to reading up on what to expect. Rafa has decided to take the more... practical approach when it comes to dealing with their newborn. With all the younger cousins and distant relatives he has, he feels he is more than just a little prepared. And Meri has never once sounded disappointed because of his different approach – until now. She hasn't meant it as harshly as the words have come out though. She simply wants her husband to understand that a second child is not in the cards for her. She gives Rafa a small smile and tries to take the sting out of her words. 

“I was teasing, hon.”

The expression on Rafa's face changes and he looks a little more assured now, but he never gets a chance to say anything. In Meri's arms, little Anton stirs and makes a sound that is somewhere between a soft cry and a hiccup. He has woken up and a sudden thought occurs to Meri. She is already holding Anton for the second time since he has come into this world, but – as far as she remembers – Rafa has yet to hold their first born son himself. She looks up to him and gives him a soft grin. 

“How about it, Daddy? You want to hold him?”

For a split second it looks like Rafa is going to decline. He actually looks scared of the prospect of picking up little Anton. But whether it is the look she gives him or his own determination winning the better of him, he decides to follow through on the suggestion. He is careful and gentle as he picks up Anton from Meri's arms, like the little boy is made out of very delicate china. Watching Rafa's face lights up as he holds on to the little bundle of life they have brought into this world and Meri can't help but smile. For the first time since this whole ordeal has started, she feels completely at peace and simply happy and content.

“As I said... perfect.”


	13. 2022

*February 2022 – Palma de Mallorca*

Rafa is in Palma for a meeting for the Foundation when the call comes. The second he sees Meri's name flash on the display of his cell phone, he knows he should have postponed this damn meeting. Meri's due date is on Saturday, which is only four days from now. He never should have agreed to any meetings this close to the estimated date of birth. But that is exactly what happened and now his wife has gone into labor and she is all alone at home, while he is practically on the other side of the island. It's wrong – it's all wrong and he feels like a selfish bastard for it. He picks up the call.

“I'm so sorry...”

“It's okay, hon. I called your father and he is on his way to pick me up and take me to the hospital. It's all taken care of. I'll be fine.”

“Okay, good. I'll reschedule the meeting and then I'll be on my way.”

“No, it's okay. Finish your meeting. It will be hours before any of this really gets underway, you know that. I'll be fine.”

Rafa's first instinct tells him to protest, but he reigns in the urge as soon as it appears. The last thing his wife needs right now, is a discussion with him. She's in labor after all and she is not doing this for the first time. She knows best what she needs and how much time there is until the baby will come. Rafa trusts her and he doesn't want to add to the stress Meri is already going through. If she wants him to end the meeting, that is what he will do.

“Okay, I will. We're almost done anyway. I'll be on my way in less than an hour. Please take good care of yourself. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

The phone call ends and in the wake of the news that he will be a father again in a few hours, it is more than just a little difficult to concentrate on the meeting at hand. Rafa tries, but he knows he's probably not making too much sense. It's no wonder they cut the meeting short and he definitely isn't sorry about it. By the time they are about to say goodbye, his phone rings again. The display flashes Meri's name again and a cold hard knot forms in Rafa's stomach. HE doesn't even get to say hello or ask what is happening, when he hears Meri's voice on the other end of the line – pain ridden, frantic and most definitely fearful. 

“Rafa, please tell me you are on your way. I need you... Something is wrong with the umbilical cord they think. The baby's vital signs are not looking so good... They say they need to do a c-section. I... I'm scared...”

“How long before they take you to surgery?”

“They... they are ready for me now. I... I can't do this on my own...”

“I'm already out the door and on my way to the car. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry. Everything will be fine.”

“Okay...”

Meri's voice is shaky and Rafa can practically see the wavering smile on her face she must be wearing right now. She doesn't believe a word he is saying and quite frankly he doesn't believe it either. He cannot tell her everything will be fine because he doesn't know it will. He can simply believe in it. For now that has to suffice. In the aftermath – if anyone would have asked him – Rafa has no idea how he has managed to get to the hospital in Manacor without getting into a major accident. He has driven like a maniac – which definitely isn't his style – and still it takes almost an hour before he finally reaches the maternity ward. 

He hasn't bothered to stop at the reception desk because he assumes this is where Meri will be. The surgery is probably already done and his wife should be back in her room and his second child already new to this world, without him having been there to welcome her... Walking down the corridor of the ward, he inevitably ends up at the wide window allowing a look into the large room where the newborns are taken care of. 

His child – his daughter as the tag on the crib reveals – is there. The tag states her last name and her gender, but nothing else and that does scare Rafa to no end. He and Meri had picked a name prior to the birth and the only reason to not have it displayed, would be for Meri to have been unable to tell the doctor and midwife taking care of her. Then again she has had a c-section and she probably has been under sedation... So there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for the missing first name on the tag.

Rafa isn't even aware of it, but there is a doctor in the room and he has detected him standing there outside in the corridor, looking at his newly born daughter with a mixture of pride and anxiousness. When the other man – who is barely older than himself – steps out of the room and gently touches him by the shoulder, Rafa can't help but flinch. He doesn't introduce himself, doesn't ask the man for his name or function – all he cares about in that moment is his family. Luckily enough, the doctor seems to know exactly who he is. 

“Is she okay?”

“She is perfectly fine.”

“What about my wife? Where is she?”

“ICU. It's just a precaution though, no need to worry.”

Rafa barely catches the rest of the sentence after the word 'ICU'. The words 'precaution' and 'not to worry' only register after the fact when the rushing of his blood in his ears dies down and Rafa feels about ready to hug the doctor, who has managed to scare him half to death, only to soothe him again afterwards within the use of only two sentences. What he truly cares about right now, are answers. He needs to understand what has happened since Meri has last called him and has told him about the c-section. 

“What happened?!”

“There was a complication during the surgical procedure. She lost quite a bit of blood.”

“But she will be fine?!”

“As I said, it's just a precaution. We keep her vital signs monitored while she receives the last blood transfusion and recuperates from the surgery.”

“The c-section you mean?”

Rafa is a little confused. Of course he is aware that the c-section is indeed surgery and it is invasive – after all they have pulled their second born child from his wife's womb. But a blood transfusion and a precautionary stay in ICU seem a bit over the top to him. Granted maybe Meri is receiving a bit of special treatment here, but even then she shouldn't be in need of constant monitoring and additional blood. As it turns out, things have been a little more complicated than Rafa knows up to this point. 

“No, unfortunately the surgeon had to do more than deliver the baby. With the blood loss, he was forced to perform a hysterectomy, which – in layman's terms – means the removal of the uterus. It's only partial but she won't be able to have any more children.”

“But she will recover? She will be okay otherwise?”

“Yes.”

The facts of what the doctor has just told him need time to think in. For the moment all Rafa has wanted to make sure of, is that Meri is indeed okay and will be entirely fine in the future. She will not though. The surgery she has needed in order to stop the bleeding has rendered her incapable to have kids ever again. It's a big change and it is being forced on them, but even knowing that, realizing the consequences, Rafa can't feel anything but gratefulness. His wife and his daughter are alive and well – nothing else matters in that moment. 

They have never really talked about expanding the family to more than two kids – Rafa has learned from his past mistakes and has not pressured Meri into talking about it while pregnant with Marisol. He is fine with the way things are now. They have kids – a boy and a girl each and both of them healthy. It is more than he ever could have asked for... Of course it will be hard, knowing the decision has been taken from them, but they can adjust. He is sure. They are a family after all and they are happy. He doesn't need more than that... Actually there is one thing he needs. A chance to be with his wife. 

“Can I see her?”

“Of course.”

The doctor is kind enough to accompany him to ICU and hand him over to one of the nurses in charge there. The procedure prior to entering the special ward is not as sophisticated as Rafa has thought. In the end he is simply asked to wash and disinfect his hands, before he is taken to Meri's room. The nurse leaves him at the door to the room and Rafa takes a moment to gather his composure before he steps inside. Meri is awake and in a half seated position in her hospital bed when he enters, but she looks pale and very much exhausted. She starts crying pretty much the moment she hears his voice and feels the soft touch of his hands on her forearm.

“Meri... Thank god, you're safe... How are you feeling?”

“I'm so sorry...”

Meri apologizing like this – with tears in her eyes and her voice breaking like this – sends a painful stab through Rafa's heart. He wishes he could hug her tightly but that seems like a bad idea right now. She looks unbelievably fragile with her pale features and the IV of the blood transfusion in the crook of her arm. Instead he holds onto her hands and squeezes gently, smiling at her. Rafa can only assume they have told her about the consequences of the emergency surgery they had to perform and that is why she apologizes... He couldn't care less though. The only things that matter to him right now, are the facts that both his wife and his newborn daughter are safe and healthy. Nothing else is of any importance. 

There is no need for Meri to apologize. None of this is her fault and Rafa strongly believes that they have been lucky – despite the need for emergency surgery. Everything could have turned out so much worse than it actually has. Meri could have died during childbirth. Marisol could have died because of whatever complications had made the c-section necessary. Hell, even he could have died in a severe car accident given the way he has driven here. But none of that has happened. They are all here, they are all fine. That is something to be grateful for in Rafa's book. 

“Hey, it's okay. You're fine, the baby is fine, everything is fine.”

“But...”

“Our family is perfect just the way it is.”


	14. 2025

*Cozumel, Mexico - October 2025*

Rafa has been entirely taken by surprise when Meri has gathered him up at the academy after taking the kids to kindergarten and has told him they are going on a little trip. He has assumed Meri means to take him to see his parents or hers or maybe some of their friends. But he is completely wrong. Because Meri doesn't take him to anyone they know. She takes him to Palma and the airport instead and that is just a piece of the puzzle.

They go to the private part of the airfield and apparently a plane has been chartered in their name. It is only now that Rafa becomes aware of the fact that his wife has two fully packed suitcases in the trunk of the car. He is being kidnapped... or at least that is how it feels. She leaves the luggage and the car with somebody from the charter-airline and ushers him inside the plane. It is starting to get ridiculous by now and quite frankly Rafa is a little bit worried about this spur of the moment event happening without his knowledge or consent.

“Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise.”

“What about the kids?”

“Your mother is picking them up after kindergarten.”

“So we will be back tonight? Pick them up? Go home?”

“That's a surprise too.”

It's all the information Meri is willing to give to him and no matter how many times after that first initial time he gives it another go, her answers stays the same. She is like a rock and she does not budge. The flight takes a while – an hour, then another – and by the third hour Rafa decides to simply give up on his curiosity and enjoy the ride. There seems to be little else he can do. 

The flight takes 11 hours and when they land they are in Cancun. The change in venue and time zone seems to finally cause Meri to lose some of her initial reluctance to let him in on her secret. The cat is out of the bag now anyway – he knows they are in Mexico. What he does not know is why. But when they leave the plane to pick up their luggage and have the company car of a hotel Rafa knows is located on the island of Cozumel waiting for them to take them to the harbor and to a boat waiting to pick them up and take them to the island, he tries again. 

“You are taking me for a surprise holiday.”

Sort of.”

“Why?”

Instead of answering his question straight away, Meri gives him a knowing – and mildly condescending – smile and asks him a question of her own instead. One that makes Rafa realize he has fallen prey to a rather large oversight and that makes him feel guilty and like an idiot almost immediately. He has forgotten an anniversary... and Meri is 'kind' enough to remind him of it. 

“What day is it today?”

“Tuesday?”

“What date?”

“November the... oh no...”

“You forgot. You totally forgot!”

“I did not! I just... I'm sorry... I had a lot on my mind.”

“I know. It's okay.”

It actually sounds like his wife is indeed okay with his forgetfulness and that strikes Rafa as odd. But then again the surprise she has managed to spring on him wouldn't have been the same, had he remembered. And he truly has had a lot on his mind these last couple of weeks. It is Marisol's first year of kindergarten and Anton's last, it's his 35th birthday coming up in a few months, it's the end of yet another season for students at the academy and apart from the larger things happening, there have been smaller events in between that he has been asked to attend to or participate in... Like the fifth anniversary of his retirement or the 20th anniversary of his first Grand Slam title... 

All in all the date of their anniversary has slipped his mind, mainly because they are mostly concentrating on their wedding anniversary as the day of celebration for their relationship these days. And that one has been a month ago. He has not forgotten about that. But this year marks a special date for their relationship as well and that is why his wife has taken him to Cozumel – the small island off the coast of Mexico they have both always enjoyed to be at. Like a home away from home...

The hotel Meri has chosen is luxurious, exquisite and very private. They have their own bungalow in the middle of an exotic garden, with it's own fenced little garden and a pool all to themselves. It is late on this first evening of their stay here on Cozumel and they both sit by the pool. Meri in a summer dress, Rafa in a pair of shorts and a very old, washed out Nike shirt, their legs dangling in the lukewarm water of the illuminated pool and the stars shining above him. Meri has her head resting against his shoulder and the water splashes as she shifts and scoots down further, resting her head in his lap now and looking up at him, her eyes dark and almost black by the night light. 

“20 years...”

“It's hard to believe, don't you think? All these years, a marriage, a family... We did all of that.”

“Sounds like there are no more goals left to accomplish, eh?”

Meri is teasing him – Rafa can tell from the mischievous grin on her face. 20 years of a relationship and he has never once grown tired of seeing that look on her face, seeing the smile light up her features, seeing the glimmer of mischief glistening in her eyes. It's been a long time but it doesn't feel like it and despite everything he has just listed, despite everything they have, he will never grow tired of having more with her. If only it are the littlest and most mundane of things. Everything is simply better with her in his life. 

“Oh there are plenty of goals left.”

“Like what?”

“For right now? Kissing you.”


	15. Epilogue

*Porto Cristo – September 2026*

In the children's bedroom Anton and Marisol still share – for only another week or two until Anton gets his own room as he needs the space with schoolwork being a part of his young life now – all that can be heard is the soft, even and deep breathing of the two kids. Meri – who has just ended the last part of the tale of their little family saga – gives Rafa a questioning look and lowers her voice to a whisper. She had been so engrossed in the story telling they have been doing, she hasn't even realized they have managed to talk their children to sleep. She checks on Marisol first – who usually takes longer to fall asleep – and turns to face Rafa.

“She's asleep...”

“They both are. I think Marisol fell asleep somewhere around 2014, Anton a year later.”

“And now they are 'sleeping with the fishes'?”

“Stop that!”

Rafa raises his voice only ever so slightly at Meri's stupid – and by now not very original – joke and she immediately shushes him. It's not exactly fair. After all she has started the teasing and all he does is to retaliate. He really doesn't feel comfortable being confronted with his inadequacies when it comes to the English language yet again but it seems Meri simply can't get enough of reminding him of it. Right now however she is more concerned with making sure both Anton and Marisol stay asleep. 

“Sshhh! You'll wake them...”

Meri motions to him to get up and leave the kids to their dreams. It's late anyway and their story telling has taken way longer than planned. Then again there is simply so much to tell, so many moments to choose from. The kids have only gotten a glimpse into their relationship, but it has to suffice for now. Their attention span has not been up to all those stories anyway. Otherwise they wouldn't have fallen asleep halfway throughout. Rafa doesn't mind though. It has been a privilege and a pleasure to listen to Meri talk about him and them as a couple from the very beginnings of their blossoming relationship up to the here and now.

They leave the bedroom and his wife's hand find his way into his almost naturally as they walk down the hall, through the living room and out on the patio. It's cold out here, but it is the middle of the night right now and it is September already. It's supposed to be a little chilly. Just like all those years ago in Nice, Rafa wraps both arms around Meri to give some warmth to her while they stand outside, staring at the night sky. They have been quiet ever since leaving the kid's bedroom and Meri is the first to break the silence. Apparently she has not given up on teasing him yet.

“I love you, you know? 'Fishes' and everything...”

“I know. Same here. Despite all of your teasing and making fun of me and everything...”

Meri gives a sound that is somewhere between a huff and a laugh and Rafa doesn't need for her to turn, to know that she is smiling. The fact that she wraps both her arms around his is all that she needs to do in order to let him know the declaration of love is a heartfelt one. They are happy – as a couple and as a family. But still - somehow - Rafa feels the need for just a little reassurance. 

“Are you happy?”

“Well... My ankle hurts and our kids fall asleep on me when I tell them a story. But other than that.”

Her husband gives a mildly displeased sound and Meri knows immediately that he has expected a different reaction from her. Not looking at him and simply acting on feelings, it's hard to tell sometimes. Now she knows however - it's time to be serious with him. She turns in his arms, looking at him, even though there is little more to make out then the outline of his face with what little light the stars and the moon provide on this late early autumn night. It's enough though – enough for her to see his face and enough for him to see the open, honest, genuine smile on her lips. Just in case words are not enough to transport the gravity of her emotions.

“I'm happier than I ever imagined possible.”

\- FIN -


End file.
